


Cuatro cosas buenas

by BocaDeSerpiente



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baby Harry Potter, Child Abuse, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, F/M, Gay Regulus Black, Hurt/Comfort, James Potter & Lily Evans Potter Live, James Potter Being an Asshole, Lily Evans Potter & Severus Snape Friendship, M/M, Minor James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Minor Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, POV Severus Snape, Regulus Black Deserves Better, Regulus Black Lives, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Severus Snape Lives, Severus Snape-centric, Slow Romance, Young James Potter, Young Lily Evans Potter, Young Regulus Black, Young Remus Lupin, Young Severus Snape, Young Sirius Black
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28625532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BocaDeSerpiente/pseuds/BocaDeSerpiente
Summary: No se necesita que todo sea perfecto, sólo que haya suficientes cosas buenas. Severus tuvo cuatro: una niña pelirroja, una pequeña salamandra de fuego, un extraño sangrepura y un bebé de ojos verdes que no se preocupaba por si era "malo".
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Regulus Black/Severus Snape, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Cuatro cosas buenas

**Author's Note:**

> 09.01. Cumpleaños de mi gruñón favorito de la saga. ¿Canon? No, gracias. Tal vez comenzó siéndolo, pero luego lo torcí…literal y metafóricamente.

La luz titilaba de vez en cuando por la magia irritada y caótica que llenaba el aire. El niño se encogió bajo la mesa, con los párpados apretados y las manos sobre las orejas. La puerta a la única habitación de la casa se encontraba a unos pasos, frente a él. Después de que un par de objetos se rompieron, las dos figuras dentro se movían de forma errática.

El niño intentó hacerse todavía más pequeño en el espacio bajo la mesa. _No llores_ , se decía. _No llores. No grites. No llores. No grites. Silencio. Silencio. Silencio._

Entreabrió los ojos cuando creyó que ya había terminado.

Pero justo en el momento en que el hombre se levantó y caminó hacia ella, para sostener el cabello de la mujer entre los dedos y arrastrarla consigo, el niño recordó que a él también solía sujetarlo así y entró en pánico. Ni siquiera supo que había emitido un débil sonido al envolverse con sus propios brazos.

Dos cabezas se giraron en dirección a la mesa de la reducida sala.

—Severus, ahí estabas...

—Ven aquí, mocoso —gruñó el hombre.

Un Severus de siete años sacudió la cabeza deprisa.

—¡Que vengas aquí!

Apenas soltó a la mujer y se dirigió hacia él, el niño ahogó un grito.

—¿Estás llorando, mocoso? ¿Acaso te he hecho algo para que empieces a llorar desde ahora...?

No se quedó a esperar lo que vendría después de esas palabras. Se escabulló por un lado de la mesa y echó a correr hacia la salida. Gritó cuando su padre estuvo a punto de agarrarlo.

—¡Vuelve aquí!

—¡Severus!

Severus salió de la casa y atravesó la calle empedrada tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían. _Espera que se calmen_ , se repetía. _Espera que se calmen. Se distraerán de nuevo. Espera que se calmen, y no te verán a ti._ Prefería mil veces cuando era tratado igual que una pared más.

No paró hasta haber abandonado el conjunto de casas a punto de caerse y entrar en un grupo de calles más agradables a la vista. Las construcciones aún expandían el área residencial y había una zona con césped y árboles en un costado. Severus caminó hacia allí y se tiró en el césped.

Respiró profundo varias veces e intentó ignorar el cosquilleo de las yemas de sus dedos. La magia.

_Es un día malo. Es sólo un día malo._

_Espera que se calmen._

Anochecía cuando regresó a la casa, arrastrando los pies. Su padre no estaba. Había algunos fragmentos de vidrio en el suelo, pero no encontró ningún rastro de sangre, así que siguió moviéndose y fingió no verlo.

Las luces estaban apagadas y su madre en la cama. Encendió sólo una, lo justo para moverse sin tropezar. Luego escuchó uno de sus quejidos y se paralizó.

—¿Tobías? Tú, hijo de perra...

El niño carraspeó.

—Soy yo, mamá.

—Ah —Ella no sonó feliz. Agitó una mano, todavía tendida en el colchón—. Tráele a mamá la poción de la botella azul, en el estante superior.

—Sí, mamá.

No era uno de sus peores momentos. Severus se dirigió a la cocina, utilizó un taburete para llegar al estante más alto, y tomó el frasco. Cuando se lo llevó a su madre, que se bebió la mitad de un trago, apenas recibió un débil pellizco en el dorso de la mano y un "vete de aquí". Después ella se giró y se echó a dormir.

Severus regresó el frasco a medio vaciar a su puesto y sacó el taburete de la cocina. En la casa de nuevo silenciosa, buscó la escoba y una pala y comenzó a recoger los vidrios rotos y otros objetos que fueron arrojados antes. Tuvo especial cuidado de no cortarse, porque quedaban pocas pociones medicinales en la casa, y podían necesitarlas más en otro momento.

Después de limpiar el desastre lo mejor que podía, volvió a la cocina y revisó la alacena. No había mucho de dónde elegir, pero sacó un par de ingredientes que sus padres no extrañarían, y encendió la hornilla.

Cocinó y comió solo. Luego limpió de nuevo para que pareciera que nadie había utilizado la cocina ese día.

 _Ya deberían haberse calmado,_ pensó.

— _0—_

Los días de Severus Snape tenían pocas variaciones. Formaban un ciclo interminable, que por su bien, con el tiempo, él determinó en tres "estados".

Frío. Los adultos en casa estaban de "buen" humor. Su madre había dejado algo para comer antes de marcharse y su padre incluso podía llegar a darle una palmada en el hombro, sin intenciones de tirarlo al suelo. No eran comunes.

Tibio. Los más usuales. Era poco más relevante que una pared. Caminaba directo desde la escuela a la casa, se preparaba torpemente su almuerzo, y se escabullía a una zona del techo que iba a ceder en cualquier momento, para hacer su tarea mientras comía y veía a la gente de la calle y al cielo. Soñaba con volar en escoba un día, como otros niños magos.

Cuando cualquiera de sus padres aparecía, era tarde y no se molestaban en buscarlo. A veces, Severus salía y paseaba por las zonas que aún no estaban pobladas durante largas horas, y ellos no lo notarían, porque regresaba a la casa a través de una ventana que tenía las rejas sueltas.

Luego estaba caliente. Eran los días malos.

Severus se hacía una vaga idea de _qué_ podía molestarlos. Cierto tono de voz, cierta mirada, tal comentario, una actitud. Reconocía el sonido de sus pasos, el humor en que estaban sólo con moverse por la casa. Sabía si sería uno de esos días desde el instante en que la llave giraba en la puerta; cuando se abría con demasiada brusquedad, cuando la puerta se estampaba en el marco, Severus temblaba.

A su padre nada le gustaba.

Su madre pensaba que era culpa del niño que tenían en casa.

Así, Severus creció solo. Si no entendía un tema de la escuela, visitaba la biblioteca pública. Si se lastimaba, buscaba en el kit de primeros auxilios. Si se aburría, se escapaba. Si necesitaba huir, se escondía.

Al principio, cuando se dio cuenta de su magia, quiso correr hacia sus padres para mostrarles. Decirles "miren lo que hago", decirles "puedo hacer esto, puedo hacer algo". Pero no funcionó.

—Para de hacer tus cosas extrañas —gruñó su padre un par de veces—, tienes el mismo nivel mediocre que tu madre, sigue su ejemplo y deja esa tontería de la magia.

—No molestes —respondía su madre, ahuyentándolo mediante gestos—, la magia nunca trae nada bueno.

Entonces, con el tiempo, Severus dejó de enseñarles, sin importar si era un día frío, tibio o caliente.

— _0—_

Tenía nueve años cuando aprendió a mover hojas que caían de las ramas. Alzaba los brazos por encima de su cabeza y sus dedos jugaban con el aire. La magia era una corriente agradable, lo más cercano que conocía a un arrullo, que se extendía por su cuerpo y empujaba esas hojas en las direcciones en que él lo deseaba.

Severus había practicado mucho para lograr esto. No era una casualidad. Esos segundos de poder, esos momentos de lograr algo por su cuenta, eran lo mejor de sus días. No la aburrida escuela, no la casa de la que quería escapar. Sólo él, sus manos, la magia y hojas que levitaban de un lado a otro.

Se sentía _especial_.

—¡Eres un fenómeno!

Las hojas cayeron sin control cuando sus manos vacilaron. El niño se estremeció de forma desagradable al escuchar ese tono, ese grito. _Esas_ palabras.

Sin embargo, no iban dirigidas a él.

Severus caminó hacia el otro lado de la colina que ocupaba y se asomó por un costado del enorme árbol que solía usar para jugar.

Una niña pelirroja avanzaba a zancadas hacia esa misma colina. Otra, un poco mayor y con el rostro rojo por la rabia, era la que había hablado.

—¡No molestes, Petunia! —replicaba la más pequeña. El césped y las raíces de las flores se movían y enredaban en sus pies, para soltarla después, a medida que avanzaba.

Nunca vio nada semejante. Sólo podía ser magia.

—¡Le diré a mamá! ¡Eres un monstruo, Lily!

—¡Pues dile!

Cuando se acercó lo suficiente, Severus entró en pánico. Rodeó el árbol y se agachó lejos de su campo de visión.

No se llevaba bien con otros niños. Los de la escuela eran gritones, tontos, no entendían de cosas increíbles como la magia y se la pasaban diciendo que era raro. A las niñas sencillamente las evitaba.

Lily, claro, se daría cuenta de que había alguien más cerca, después de un par de minutos deambulando junto al árbol. Se asomó desde un costado y buscó a la otra figura que parecía esconderse.

—¿Hola?

Severus casi se tropezó al salir corriendo de ahí.

No volvió a la colina en dos días.

— _0—_

La siguiente vez que escuchó la discusión de ese par de niñas, entendió que a la mayor le disgustaba la magia de la más pequeña, y se sintió especialmente irritado. No era diferente de sus padres. Severus se agachó a un lado del árbol, tomó un puñado de hojas, y se concentró en enviarlas hacia ella.

Petunia huyó, gritando que su hermana intentó asesinarla con hojas voladoras.

Lily quería saber quién lo hizo.

Severus salió corriendo, de nuevo.

— _0—_

El día en que lo atrapó, Severus se alejó demasiado de su escondite, y consideraba lanzarle más hojas a Petunia, cuando Lily lo vio.

Él quiso huir. Otra vez.

Para mantener su dignidad, nunca le hablaría a nadie de cómo corría colina abajo, perseguido por una niña que le preguntaba su nombre y qué hacía ahí.

—¡Oye, tú…! ¡Oye! ¡Vuelve aquí!

Severus sentía que debía escapar más rápido mientras ella más elevase la voz. Era instintivo.

— _0—_

Como Lily Evans ya era consciente de su existencia, una tarde en que Severus quería jugar con las hojas, una niña pelirroja irrumpió en su "lugar pacífico", y lo saludó.

Se puso tan nervioso que ni siquiera pudo moverse un centímetro.

Ella debió notar que algo andaba mal, ya fuese por su rostro, o porque aún no le respondía.

—¿Eres mudo? —Lily adoptó una expresión pensativa—. ¿Sordo? ¿Lees mis labios? Mamá me enseñó lenguaje de señas…

A continuación, la niña utilizó señas para saludarlo y decirle su nombre y edad. Sonreía y lucía feliz de poder "comunicarse" con él.

Tras un momento, Severus consiguió soltar una frase.

—Te oigo.

—Ah —Lily se sorprendió, pero siguió sonriendo—. Pues hola.

Severus cabeceó y emitió un sonido gutural que, en su mente, representaba un saludo.

—¿Tú eres el que le lanza hojas voladoras a Petunia? Porque es algo increíble —La niña se rio.

En su cabeza, Severus entendía el significado del término "increíble". Lo que no comprendía era cómo lo aplicaba a _él_.

—¿Lo es?

Desde que comenzó a jugar con hojas, asumió que sólo disfrutaba de esos "trucos tontos" porque era un "estúpido", como tanto le gustaba recalcar a sus padres cuando intentó hablarles de la magia.

Pero la niña frente a él no parecía tonta, ni lo decía en broma. Y también le agradaron. Eso era extraño.

—Claro que sí —Lily asintió sin dudar—, quisiera hacer algo así- ¡pero sólo consigo que las cosas exploten! Y eso molesta mucho a Petunia…

—Ah.

La buen noticia era que a la niña no le importaba que Severus no tuviese idea de cómo llevar una conversación normal. Ella llenaba el vacío por los dos.

—Sí, bueno, yo lo intenté, ¿sabes? Pero acabé rompiendo una ventana de la escuela, entonces cuando regresé a casa…

Lily Evans decidió que serían amigos. Él sólo estuvo ahí, pasmado, preguntándose por qué le estaba hablando tanto y si debía empezar a responder (y en caso de que fuese un "sí", ¿ _qué_ debería responder?).

— _0—_

Después de tomar una decisión, no había nada que frenase a Lily Evans. Cuando Severus todavía no encontraba una forma de contestar antes de que ella ya hubiese cambiado de tema, Lily regresaba al asunto anterior para esperar su respuesta. Si se animaba a explicarle de la magia, ella lo escuchaba con atención, e intentaba jugar con las hojas y con él. Tenía un gran talento también.

Un día que estaba reticente, simplemente se arrojó sobre su espalda y lo tiró al suelo. Severus se asustó. Lily se reía, hasta que vio su cara. Luego arrugó el entrecejo.

—¿Te lastimaste, Sev? —Sonaba preocupada.

Severus había alzado los brazos para cubrirse la cabeza, sin pensar. Para Lily, cuando se sentó y lo consideró bien, fue una postura demasiado defensiva.

—¿Qué pasa? —insistió ella.

A Severus le costó un par de intentos pronunciar las palabras.

—¿Qué hice?

La niña frunció más el ceño.

—No hiciste nada, te estoy abrazando.

Como el niño mantuvo el rostro en blanco, Lily añadió, vacilante:

—Sí sabes lo que es un abrazo, ¿cierto?

Severus se avergonzó.

—¡Claro que _sé_ lo que es un abrazo!

Sólo no estaba acostumbrado. Lily quería ayudarlo a estar cómodo con los abrazos, pero tras varios comentarios del niño diciendo que nadie lo abrazaría y que no quería, y por su actitud, entendió que no sería bueno forzarlo.

En su lugar, mantuvo el contacto al mínimo para que se acostumbrase primero a ella.

Este proceso duró dos años. Para el momento en que hablaban sobre las cartas de Hogwarts que recibieron ese mes, se encontraban tendidos uno al lado del otro, y Severus había tomado su muñeca por iniciativa propia, para ayudarla a guiar el movimiento de una hoja que Lily levitaba. La soltó después y siguió hablando. Ella estaba en una nube de felicidad, convencida de que acababan de superar la fase de "amigos" y ahora eran "mejores amigos".

Severus no tenía la menor idea de la clase de pensamientos que ella tenía, así que sólo adoptó una expresión pensativa cuando Lily se sentó en el césped y comenzó a gesticular deprisa.

—¡Hogwarts será muy divertido, Sev! Mejor que la escuela a la que vas ahora, ya vas a ver. Estudiar magia no es como estudiar cosas aburridas…además, nos quedaremos allá. ¡No vas a tener que ver a tus papás por varios meses! Puedes pasar navidad allá. No sé si te pueda acompañar. Voy a preguntarle a mi mamá si te puedo acompañar, pero si no me dejan, te mandaré regalos igual- y si alguien te molesta, yo…—Lily lo consideró un momento—. ¡Yo lo hechizo!

Lily lo apuntó con el índice, simulando que era su varita, y disparó con un sonido de "piu". Severus apartó su mano.

—Será divertido —siguió diciendo ella, segura de esto—, le diremos a todos que eres el último príncipe de una _laaaaaaarga_ línea de magos, y luego todos querrán ser tus amigos y-

—No quiero que todos sean mis amigos —Severus se horrorizó.

—¿Por qué no?

—¿Para qué tantos amigos?

—Para…jugar —razonó Lily, vacilante.

—Puedo jugar contigo —contestó él, con simpleza.

—Entonces para estudiar.

—¿No vas a estudiar conmigo?

—Bueno, sí —Ella frunció el ceño—, pero mi mamá dice que es bueno tener más amigos.

Severus flexionó los brazos y los colocó bajo su cabeza, a manera de almohada.

—Los demás niños son malos y tontos, Lil.

Continuaba pensando en esto el día en que fue a comprar sus materiales. Tobías Snape sentía tanta repulsión hacia la magia que no puso un pie en el Callejón Diagón. Después de mucha insistencia y recordatorios de Severus de que _necesitaba_ ir por sus útiles escolares, su madre lo dejó en la entrada al Callejón, con una lista y una bolsa de sickles.

—Sabes volver a casa, ¿no?

Severus asintió y la vio irse.

Fiel a su idea de "los niños son malos y tontos", Severus mantuvo su distancia de los otros pequeños magos que deambulaban por la calle. Se escabulló entre varios grupos, observó los letreros de las tiendas con una expresión compleja, y tuvo que contar las monedas para estar seguro de que su madre le dio suficiente.

Los vendedores no encontraban extraño a un niño que quería pagar los útiles por su cuenta, pero sí a uno que entraba, salía y andaba completamente solo. Un par de veces, Severus tuvo que hacer fila detrás de una familia, y se encogía para pasar tan desapercibido como fuese posible.

Se imaginó por unos segundos que sus padres lo hubiesen acompañado.

Luego descartó la idea. Ni en su mejor humor habría resultado bien para cualquiera de ellos. Si tenía que elegir a alguien para hacer las compras, hubiese preferido a Lily; ella lo esperó el mayor tiempo posible, pero como su madre no le daba las monedas y él no podía ir a Gringotts solo, la familia Evans acabó por pasar por allí antes y buscarlo todo.

A media tarde, Severus comprobó que ya tuviese lo necesario de su lista, examinó la bolsa vacía, y pensó en cómo regresar a casa.

Ese día, un niño de once años se paró en una tienda de varitas y le preguntó a Ollivander si podía usar su chimenea. Terminó saliendo en la sala de los Evans, recién conectada a la red flu, ya que la de su casa fue destruida porque su padre no quería magos entrando y saliendo.

Petunia gritó durante cinco minutos completos. Fue muy gracioso.

— _0—_

La mañana en el andén del que saldría su tren, Eileen Prince no lucía particularmente feliz, aunque era un día casi _frío_. Apartó un mechón de Severus de su cara, le pellizcó el rostro, y le dijo que se comportase bien.

—Aprende algo al menos —masculló, rodando los ojos—, aunque sea inútil en el mundo real.

Severus asintió y emitió un vago sonido afirmativo.

—Y no te metas en problemas. No voy a ir a hablar con ningún profesor por ti.

El niño repitió el ruido de antes.

—¿Tengo que estar aquí en diciembre?

Severus acababa de tomar su carrito y no pudo evitar dirigirle una mirada sorprendida. No esperaba que hablasen del tema hasta noviembre, por lo mínimo.

Tragó en seco. Antes de que hubiese respondido, Eileen resopló y echó un vistazo al reloj del andén.

—Después me avisarás, supongo. Vete ya —Lo hizo darse la vuelta y le asestó un manotazo para empujarlo hacia adelante—. No, espera —Lo jaló hacia atrás de nuevo, presionó en su frente algo similar a un beso brusco, y lo empujó otra vez—. Ahora sí, vete.

—Escribiré cartas, mamá.

—Si eso quieres —Eileen arrastró las palabras—, pero a tu padre no le gustarán las lechuzas entrando y saliendo.

 _Entonces no escribiré,_ pensó Severus, resignado. Alcanzó la pared que servía de pasaje y echó un vistazo por encima del hombro.

Eileen tenía los brazos cruzados y una expresión de fastidio que parecía decirle "entra ya para que pueda irme de aquí".

Ella era una bruja.

Ella _debería_ haber entrado también.

Severus sabía que no estaba a discusión. No era algo que tuviese derecho a pedir. Simplemente se giró y empujó su carrito hacia adelante para atravesar el pasaje.

El andén mágico estaba lleno de familias. Sangrepura, mestizos, incluso muggles. Era un caos bullicioso donde niños gritaban, madres lloraban, las personas se abrazaban. Severus se hizo tan pequeño como podía y se coló entre los demás. El tren estaba ahí, esperando, pero él buscaba una cabecita pelirroja de la única bruja a la que se animaba a hablarle.

Empezó a sentir pánico cuando no la encontró. Lily le dijo que lo buscaría también. Sin ella, tenía la sensación de que el número de personas era demasiado grande, el andén muy pequeño, y él se asfixiaba porque su garganta se estaba cerrando.

Fue una mala idea.

Ir a Hogwarts era una mala idea. Sus padres lo dijeron.

Esa línea de pensamiento se cortó enseguida. Una mano atrapó su brazo y lo hizo saltar.

Sin embargo, no era Lily.

Ojitos grises lo observaron desde abajo cuando se giró. Un ceño fruncido acompañó un puchero. Era un niño uno o dos años menor que él.

—Me perdí —protestó.

Severus parpadeó, atónito. El niño todavía lo sostenía.

—Busca a tu familia —Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decirle.

—Sirius me dijo que viniera hacia acá mientras él se despedía, pero se fue hacia otra parte —siguió quejándose el pequeño.

Por sus vagos conocimientos del mundo mágico al que no tuvo suficiente acceso, sospechaba que se trataba de un descendiente de una familia sangrepura. Probablemente de las importantes. Esa actitud de "haré pucheros hasta que me ayudes" no tenía otra explicación.

Se escuchó el primer pitido del tren. Severus lo apuntó.

—Me tengo que ir.

—¡Me quedaré solo!

 _Eso no es problema mío,_ pensó. Sacudió su mano, pero el niño continuó aferrado a él.

—No me gustan los sitios con mucha gente…

Severus se ablandó de forma inconsciente al oír esas palabras. A él tampoco le gustaban, podía entender esto. Pero no se quedaría ahí quién sabe cuánto tiempo.

Miró alrededor y señaló un conjunto de bancos.

—Si te sientas allá, cuando todos suban al tren, tu familia te encontrará.

El niño estaba triste de que no lo acompañase a la banca, pero Severus prometió mirarlo hasta que se hubiese sentado. Cada pocos pasos, en medio de la multitud, su cabecita giraba y los ojos grises regresaban a su posición para asegurarse de que seguía ahí.

Severus cumplió. Sólo cuando lo vio sentarse, exhaló con alivio, y subió al tren junto al segundo llamado.

Se topó con Lily en el pasillo, preguntándole a unos niños de segundo si vieron a alguien con su descripción. Apenas lo divisó, corrió hacia él preguntándole por qué tardó y hablando sobre Petunia y su retraso por su culpa.

Severus estaba feliz de que no lo hubiese olvidado.

Cuando el tren partió, se percató de que el niño en la banca hablaba con un elfo doméstico y dos magos adultos. Luego se Aparecieron. Severus no volvió a pensar en eso.

— _0—_

Hogwarts no fue el lugar agradable y tranquilo que él deseaba. Después de una llegada impresionante y de estar aturdido por el tamaño, la gloria, la magia, fue enviado a Slytherin.

Lily lo saludó desde la mesa de Gryffindor, y él sólo pensó que estaba rodeado de personas que no conocía, lo que era malo. Horrible, de hecho.

La Sala Común era helada, casi tanto como su casa durante el invierno. El calor de la chimenea no sería suficiente, a menos que se metiese en el fuego. Los dormitorios eran mejores. Los sangrepura se conocían entre sí desde antes, y pronto Severus pensó que no tenía nada de que hablarles que pudiese interesarles.

Jamás estuvo tan irritado porque su madre no le hubiese enseñado más del mundo mágico.

Las primeras clases estuvieron bien. El siguiente problema, como ya sabía que sucedería, eran los niños "malos y tontos".

Dos Gryffindor, en especial.

—Yo los llevo —Severus maniobró para sostener los libros de ambos, de manera que ninguno se le cayese—, tú empujarás la puerta cuando lleguemos al salón…

—Me quedo con este —Lily mantuvo uno en su mano y se lo mostró. Luego lo tocó con la varita, pero nada sucedió—. Tengo que aprender a levitarlos, así no los tendremos que cargar, Sev.

—Aprender a levitar tantos puede ser un poco…

Antes de que terminase de hablar, dos niños gritando se abrieron paso en medio de ellos, empujando a un lado a Severus. Los libros cayeron al suelo. Uno siguió corriendo, riéndose, y el otro giró para echarles un vistazo, pero no se detuvo.

Lily se agachó para recogerlos al mismo tiempo que él y lo oyó refunfuñar.

—Niños —Severus resopló—, tienen el cerebro del tamaño de un maní, Lil, ¿ves lo que te digo?

—¿Un maní? ¿No es eso demasiado grande? —Lily se rio y le tocó la frente con la palma—. Por lo menos, tú eres listo. Vamos, se nos hace tarde, ignora a Potter y a Black, son unos tontos.

Le hubiese gustado que fuese posible ignorarlos.

— _0—_

Uno de los rasgos favoritos de Severus sobre Hogwarts fue la comida. Nunca tuvo platos tan grandes al frente, ni tantas opciones, ni podía elegir lo que quisiera en casa. Cuando se quedó en el colegio por las vacaciones de diciembre, descubrió que el banquete de navidad era incluso mejor que el de Halloween.

Fue el momento en que conoció a esas dos personas.

Uno era más impresionante que el otro, aunque no podía decidir cuál. Igual de brillantes, igual de fascinantes, rodeados de un aura elegante y grácil.

Lucius Malfoy curioseaba por encima de su hombro y Narcissa Black le decía que no fuese a fastidiar a niños de primero.

—Eres más maduro que esto, Lucius —El tono de Narcissa parecía decirle un "más te vale serlo".

—Sí, sí —Lucius le contestó con un toque de diversión—, sólo vi que este es el niñito de la poción de espejo.

—¿Es él? —Narcissa se inclinó por encima de su otro hombro. El cabello rubio de ambos llenó el campo de visión de un aturdido Severus.

Unas semanas atrás, vencido por la curiosidad, Severus siguió las instrucciones de un libro de pociones que no correspondía a su año. El resultado fue un líquido que lucía como un espejo. El profesor Slughorn lo felicitó, diciéndole que era una poción compleja de quinto año. Incluso si le hubiese preguntado cómo lo logró, Severus estaba seguro de que fue casualidad, y no habría podido darle una respuesta.

Esa noticia se extendió entre los Slytherin. Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff no se lo creyeron, y los Gryffindor sólo lo ignoraron.

Lucius tomó asiento junto al niño de primero, con el porte digno de un estudiante de último año nombrado el mejor de su clase.

—Lucius…—advirtió Narcissa.

—Quiero conversar con él —alegó Lucius, tranquilamente—, su nombre no me sonaba familiar. Si alguna familia sangrepura tuviese a un niño que pudiese hacer algo así, nos habríamos enterado, querida.

Severus tosió al oír el término afectuoso al final de su oración. Lucius tenía fama de ser frío, incluso desde el primer año. La única forma de que soltase algo semejante, en un tono suave, es que se dirigiese a Narcissa.

Eran la pareja de la que más se hablaba en Slytherin en ese momento.

No tenía idea de qué hacían tan cerca de él. Debió mirar a Lucius Malfoy por demasiado tiempo, absorto en esas ideas, porque este comenzó a dirigir la conversación a los temas que le interesaban.

Fue una experiencia extraña, pero no del todo desagradable. Después de superar su barrera inicial de silencio, Narcissa hizo preguntas sobre la cultura muggle que tan rara le resultaba, y Lucius le explicaba acerca de la importancia de que destacase en una materia, como pociones, si tenía la oportunidad.

— _0—_

El vuelo en escoba tampoco fue como se lo esperaba. Podría haber ido mejor, si los dos Gryffindor idiotas no lo hubiesen tirado de la escoba cuando consiguió elevarse.

—¡Potter! ¡Black! —Lily estaba roja de rabia, mientras lo ayudaba a pararse—. ¡Son unos tontos!

Severus fue a parar a la enfermería con un esguince de muñeca, y se dio cuenta de que no valía la pena escribirle a su madre para contárselo. La enfermera le dio comida, pociones, y lo dejó dormir allí.

Deseó que el resto del año fuese mejor.

— _0—_

No estuvo mal. Eso era lo único que podía decir al respecto, porque todo dependía del enfoque que le diese.

Comparado a estar en casa, Hogwarts era lo mejor que le había sucedido. El escape perfecto. La biblioteca era enorme, le gustaba el laboratorio, Lucius Malfoy intentó instruirlo en cuanto a cómo comportarse igual que un "Sly" en su tiempo libre de las rondas de Prefecto y estudiar para sus ÉXTASIS. También pasaba más tiempo con Lily, y no había gritos histéricos de Petunia de por medio.

Los niños malos y tontos seguían siendo niños malos y tontos. Severus no esperaba que cambiasen.

El día en que el expreso regresó al andén 9¾, Lily le dijo adiós después de escuchar que su madre iría por él, y le prometió que se verían durante el verano en el lugar de siempre. Severus empujó su carrito hacia los bancos y se sentó.

Esperó durante poco más de tres horas. El tren ya no estaba y el lugar se encontraba casi vacío cuando Eileen fue por él. Tomó algunos mechones de su cabello, le levantó el rostro para comprobar su estado, y bufó. Luego le dio una palmadita en la mejilla y le dijo que se moviese. No se quería quedar cerca de los magos mucho tiempo.

Severus corrió detrás de su madre, con el carrito, para que no lo dejase allí.

Una vez que estuvo de regreso en casa, se dio cuenta de que más que "volver", se sentía como un castigo. Se contentó con que podía releer el contenido de los libros de ese año, conocía más de la magia, y vería a Lily en la colina, como de costumbre. Así, escondiéndose en armarios y bajo la mesa, cocinando para comer a solas y saliendo de la casa cuando era necesario, consiguió llegar al mes de agosto.

Recibió su lista, su bolsa de sickles, y fue dejado de nuevo en el Callejón Diagón. Pero estaba bien con eso.

— _0—_

Durante el segundo año, los niños malos y tontos se convirtieron en niños malos y tontos que podían ejecutar algunos hechizos simples. Esto resultó en Severus tropezando por una zancadilla, empujado hacia las paredes, y en una ocasión, levitado de cabeza. Lily le lanzó un _escupebabosas_ a Sirius Black por eso último.

—No te preocupes, no te preocupes —insistía en decirle Lily, palmeándole el hombro—; si te hacen algo, yo los hechizo, Sev.

Severus se sentía más humillado cada vez que Lily lo ayudaba a levantarse o empezaba a preguntarle si se lastimó. Sabía que no tenía malas intenciones, y era la única persona que lo escuchó quejarse del dolor en un par de ocasiones, pero eso no quitaba que se considerase inútil.

Justo como sus padres tan "amablemente" le recordaban que era.

Para evitar estas situaciones, Severus se recluía durante largos períodos de tiempo en la biblioteca, o la Sala Común de Slytherin. A veces incluso deambulaba por el patio. Llevaba siempre un cuaderno consigo, y Lily solía hacer algunas bromas al respecto, diciéndole que era un diario adorable.

—No es un diario —refunfuñaba Severus.

—¿Entonces qué es? —Ella arqueó las cejas, divertida.

—Un…cuaderno de notas —El niño intentó replicar en un tono de obviedad y sólo le arrancó más risas a su mejor amiga.

No era del todo incorrecto, aunque el término "diario" también debería ser aceptable. Severus escribía sobre los hechizos que esos estúpidos que se hacían llamar Merodeadores utilizaban, para revisarlos después en busca de una contramedida, anotaba nombres de pociones o conceptos que llamaban su atención y no quería olvidar, e ideas que se perderían si esperaba a usarlas.

Ese cuaderno también vio las primeras notas sobre _aquella_ persona.

Fue una mañana de sábado común y corriente. Lily acababa de pasar junto a la mesa de los Slytherin para saludarlo y se marchó hacia la que le correspondía, Severus leía durante el desayuno, y sólo cuando bajó el libro, se percató de que había un pastelillo a su lado. Tenía una nota que decía que era para él, con la caligrafía estándar de una vuelapluma, y no lucía como los que se ofrecían en el Gran Comedor.

Después de un rápido hechizo para comprobar que no era un "regalo" envenenado de parte de los tontos Gryffindor, se lo comió. Era el pastelillo más delicioso que había probado en sus doce años de vida.

Por la tarde, en la biblioteca, se lo mencionó a Lily, mientras empujaba el carrito y ella colocaba encima los libros que usarían para conseguir referencias para las tareas pendientes.

—No fui yo —Lily arrugó el entrecejo, después de que le hubiese agradecido—, ¿no recuerdas lo que pasó cuando intenté cocinar en el verano?

Sí, lo recordaba. Esa masa negra y pegajosa debió ser un flan. Severus jamás entendió cómo pudo quedarle así, pero ya que Lily le explicó que era un intento de regalo para él, se lo comió de todos modos. Los ingredientes eran valiosos.

Luego estuvo con dolor de estómago por día y medio.

Le suplicó a Lily que no volviese a cocinarle ningún "regalo" y ella formó pucheros, diciendo que mejoraría con la práctica. Creyó que ya había pasado la "práctica".

Severus adoptó una expresión pensativa. Estaba seguro de que era para él; la nota tenía su nombre. No había otro con un nombre así.

De pronto, Lily se sobresaltó, bajó de un salto de la escalera a la que acababa de subir para llegar a una repisa alta, y se acercó. Puso las manos en sus hombros y empezó a sacudir al confundido Severus.

—¡Casi es San Valentín!

Severus la observó con un rostro en blanco que tenía escrito un "¿y eso qué?". Lily chasqueó la lengua.

—¡Tienes una admiradora secreta, Sev!

Por dentro, Severus comenzó a reírse de la idea tan ridícula que tuvo. Por fuera, tras superar el shock, sólo retiró las manos de Lily de sus hombros con cuidado.

—No lo creo.

Por supuesto que Lily era _Lily_ , y no había forma de sacar algo de su cabeza una vez que lo había decidido. Se emocionó y empezó a hablarle de lo que debía hacer si había otro regalo, de quiénes podían ser, según ella, de cómo reconocerla, y un montón de palabrería que Severus decidió catalogar en su cajón mental de "absurdo".

Nadie perdería el tiempo dándole un regalo en secreto a él. Quizás fue un error. Tal vez un elfo lo olvidó allí.

Sin embargo, por la noche, lo recordó y escribió una nota al pie de la página con fecha de ese día.

" _Una persona rara me dejó un pastelillo y una nota"_

Luego se olvidó del tema por las próximas dos semanas.

En San Valentín, siguiendo la convicción firme de Lily, apareció otro. En esa ocasión, lo guardó para mostrárselo cuando se encontrasen.

Pronto descubriría que fue un error. Lily se entusiasmó aún más al tener la "prueba" de la "admiradora" de Severus.

—No fue hecho por los elfos de la cocina —indicó, tras examinarlo bien—, así que puede que lo haga ella, ¿no sería lindo? La verdad es que está muy bien, se parece a los que hace mi mamá los fines de semana…

Severus se rindió y prefirió comérselo. Lily lo observaba con emoción mal disimulada.

—Deberías preguntar por ahí quién es.

—¿Para qué? —gruñó Severus.

—¡Para agradecerle! Sev, tú no lo entiendes —Lily comenzó a gesticular deprisa—, pero para algunas chicas, admitir que les gusta un chico, puede ser muy vergonzoso, entonces esto es algo muy valiente…

—Pero si sólo lo deja ahí y huye —alegó él, confundido.

— _Muy_ valiente —siseó Lily, frunciéndole el ceño.

Severus rodó los ojos.

—Lil, a menos que sea de Mulciber o Avery…—Negó—. No tengo una admiradora secreta.

—Sí la tienes.

—No.

—Que sí.

—Que no.

—¡Sí!

—No —contestó Severus, resoplando—. ¿A quién podría gustarle?

Lily arrugó más el entrecejo al oírlo.

—Hoy, Potter y Black recibieron cartas —explicó, colocando las manos en su cadera—. Si a esos dos bobos los quieren, a ti te deberían querer el doble. No- ¡el triple!

Como Severus se limitó a darle una mirada escéptica que encerraba un "sabes que no funciona así", Lily formó pucheros, y enganchó un brazo a uno de los suyos para arrastrarlo con ella.

—Te haré otro flan, le pediré la cocina prestada a los elfos, entonces veremos cómo reaccionan las demás chicas del salón y…

—Por favor —Severus lloriqueó al pensar en el dolor de estómago de día y medio—, no. No gastes ingredientes y dañes la cocina de los pobres elfos con eso…

—¡¿Cómo que _dañarles_ la cocina?! Sólo necesito práctica, ¡un poco de práctica y…!

La buena noticia fue que pudo hacer que se olvidase de la idea, ya que no hubo más pastelillos durante ese año escolar. Severus no supo quién se los dejaba, y no aparecieron más notas al respecto en el cuaderno durante esos meses.

— _0—_

El tercer año comenzó de una forma desagradable. Su madre había enfermado antes de que él regresase a Hogwarts, el dinero escaseaba y nadie más que Eileen podía cambiar la moneda muggle por sickles.

Cuando le insinuó a su padre que podría necesitar que fuese con él al banco mágico, Tobías arrojó una botella a los pies de Severus, que se partió al entrar en contacto con el suelo, y ahí acabó la discusión.

Apenas su padre se fue, Severus fue por la escoba y la pala para recoger los pedazos de cristal y echarlos a la basura. Seguía en esto en el momento en que la voz de su madre lo llamó desde el cuarto.

Una Eileen enferma era una Eileen malhumorada. Las ojeras abarcaban la mayor parte de su rostro, su piel estaba más pálida, y su boca formaba un rictus de desprecio. Le pidió a Severus que se acercase a la cama y lo sorprendió dándole un pellizco al dorso de su mano.

—¿Cómo se te ocurre hablarle de ir al banco mágico contigo? ¿Estás loco? A tu padre no le gusta la magia.

—¿Hay algo que le guste? —replicó Severus, más concentrado en rozar la zona recién lastimada que en sus palabras.

Eileen se estiró para darle un manotazo en la cabeza.

—Repite eso que dijiste —retó.

Severus apretó los labios y se negó. Recibió otro golpe.

—No dije nada…

Y un tercer golpe por quejarse del anterior. Luego su madre se tendió de nuevo, cruzada de brazos.

Se demoró en hablar.

—¿Quieres estudiar en ese maldito colegio otro año?

Severus asintió. Ella se masajeó las sienes.

—En la cocina, junto al armario, hay una tabla suelta. Sácala y tráeme la caja.

No hizo preguntas. Tenía que moverse mientras su madre aún estuviese de un humor relativamente mejor.

Severus llegó a la cocina, comprobó la tabla suelta, y al levantarla, descubrió la caja. Era una común caja de zapatos, con un peso impresionante. Regresó al cuarto sosteniéndola.

Eileen la puso en su regazo y la examinó con una expresión irritada. Severus quedó maravillado.

Las pocas monedas doradas sólo podían ser galeones. No había tenido uno tan cerca antes. Además, tenía guardados allí un par de anillos, unos broches para cerrar la túnica, y una pluma que podía adivinar que era costosa y especial sólo con un vistazo. Eileen ignoró todo esto y le lanzó las monedas. Luego cerró la caja.

—Si tu padre pregunta…

—Yo no sé nada —juró Severus.

Ella le dirigió una mirada larga, como si quisiera comprobar que no la delataría fácilmente. Después bufó.

—La magia no trae nada bueno, Severus.

—Gracias, mamá —contestó él, en su lugar, guardando las monedas en su bolsillo, y recuperando la caja para esconderla en su sitio.

Así, Severus consiguió un monto para administrarse y comprar los útiles. Sus peticiones surtieron efecto en un par de locales y obtuvo buenos descuentos. Lo que le faltó era mínimo. Se aseguró de ocultarlo en el baúl apenas llegó, y continuó esperando con ansias el día en que el expreso se iba.

Nadie lo acompañó. A pesar de que salió muy temprano, casi se pierde, y luego, en el andén, no localizó a Lily.

Estaba de un terrible humor cuando se metió a un compartimiento y se durmió.

Al despertar, Lily se encontraba a su lado, leyendo, y en el asiento frente a él, había un pastelillo.

—Estaba ahí cuando llegué —aclaró ella, de mala gana, porque no pudo ver quién los dejaba.

Severus hizo otra nota ese día.

" _Me dio otro pastelillo"_

— _0—_

Durante el tercer año, una vez al mes, Severus encontraría otro pastelillo y agregaría una nota a su cuaderno. Lily había usado un hechizo de rastreo en uno, sólo para que el resultado fuese que quien lo dejó allí, no estaba en el colegio. Después se pasó un rato quejándose de que el hechizo no servía.

En una oportunidad, Severus vio a un elfo doméstico dejarlo, cuando él recién despertaba de una siesta no planeada en la biblioteca. Desapareció tan rápido que casi juró que era un sueño, pero lo anotó en el cuaderno, de todos modos.

— _0—_

Para el cuarto año, su madre cada vez peor le dijo que tomase uno de los anillos de la caja escondida en el suelo de la cocina. En el Callejón Diagón, se vendería al precio suficiente para que pudiese comprar todos sus útiles y consiguiese un par de sickles de más.

Era una pieza hermosa de oro blanco, con un diseño complejo de flores en los lados, una corona, y la palabra "Prince". El apellido de su madre. Severus no quería deshacerse de el.

—Bueno —Eileen se irritó al verlo tan aferrado al anillo—, lo vendes, o no tienes útiles, tú elige.

No aceptó que tomase nada más de la caja y Severus empeñó el anillo familiar en una tienda que no le dio lo que valía, pero como era un niño, no podía saberlo. Lo que le importaba era tener suficiente para los útiles.

Ese año, por primera vez, hizo sus compras con Lily. Había convencido a sus padres de que le diesen el caldero y las monedas, y estos la esperarían en la heladería a determinada hora, mientras ella corría de un lado a otro, arrastrando a un Severus que tenía tres años más de experiencia con las compras que ella.

Fue divertido. Uno de esos momentos en que podía reírse y parar de pensar demasiado. Sólo chicos comprando. No interesaban las razones.

El mayor inconveniente de ese año, y uno de los temas principales en sus notas en el cuaderno, fue que se toparon con un grupo de Gryffindors idiotas en la librería, que hacían sus compras juntos.

—Ignóralos —Lily lo jaló para que les pasasen por un lado.

A los catorce años, James decidió que le gustaba Lily. Lily decidió que James era demasiado estúpido para considerarlo un ser humano.

Sirius Black decidió que esa opinión tan negativa de Lily, probablemente, era culpa de la constante compañía de Severus.

—Cuando volvamos a Hogwarts —murmuró Severus—, necesito que me acompañes a cavar un hoyo en el bosque…

Lily se extrañó y lo miró por encima del hombro.

—¿Para qué?

—Para mi entierro, después de que Potter y Black me hayan matado por ir de compras contigo.

Ella se echó a reír.

—¡Eres un exagerado, Sev!

No tenía idea de que dos Merodeadores estrenarían hechizos durante los próximos meses, como el de la caída del cabello y el que hacía que la suela de los zapatos se resbalase en cualquier parte.

— _0—_

Cuarto año, por suerte, no fue sólo esquivar maldiciones y acabar en la enfermería, buscando otra botella de poción para crecer el cabello. Cuando quiso investigar más sobre la familia de su madre, descubrió que los Prince tenían cierta historia, y sus compañeros sangrepura en Slytherin fueron más útiles que nunca.

A Lily no le agradaban, pero entendió que pasase tanto tiempo escuchando sus discursos interminables cuando le explicó los motivos.

Así, Severus llenó las hojas de ese año con notas sobre costumbres sangrepura, conceptos de pureza de sangre, contrahechizos, números de Aritmancia, y "otro pastelillo" cada vez que aparecía uno. No vio de nuevo al elfo doméstico, pero los postres comenzaron a variar en sabor, y cuando agregó al pie de página que los recibía, pronto notó que la dotación se hacía más común. De un mes, pasó a tener uno cada dos semanas.

— _0—_

En quinto, nada pudo prevenirlo para el desastre.

Fue el año en que todo cayó en picada. Cada cosa buena, cada cosa hermosa en su vida. Lo que guardaba de forma más recelosa, se perdió.

Su madre murió en junio. No había nadie esperándolo en el andén, ni en casa. Severus regresó por su cuenta, se preparó algo de comer con lo que encontró, desempacó, y se durmió en el colchón del suelo.

Su padre llegó en la madrugada, tirando objetos al azar y apestando a alcohol. Severus prefirió fingir que no lo notaba, y se escondió bajo las mantas. Probablemente porque no recordaba que era el día de su regreso, se salvó durante esa noche.

El segundo golpe fue a mediados de agosto, cuando levantó la tabla del suelo para sacar la caja de su madre.

Los tesoros de Eileen Prince no estaban.

Severus colocó la tabla en su sitio, se levantó, y caminó hacia el hombre que roncaba en el sillón de la sala.

Parado frente a él, supo que nadie más podría haber tomado la caja. Tobías Snape no era sociable, no invitaría a alguien a entrar, ni dejaría que toquen cosas relacionadas al mundo mágico.

Por primera vez, le pareció repulsivo. Sintió más rabia que miedo y quería saltar sobre él, sostenerle el cuello, y apretar hasta que le hubiese dicho qué hizo con los tesoros de su familia, con lo único que su madre le dejó, lo único, aparte de su magia, que le recordaba que no era igual a él.

Tenía la suficiente consciencia e instinto de autopreservación para no hacerlo.

Durante los próximos días, Severus aprovechó las largas horas solo para buscar por toda la casa cualquier rastro de los tesoros de su madre, o dinero. Sacó sus ahorros de un par de knuts, odió no poder comprarle el libro de poesía a Lily que quería darle por su cumpleaños, se ofreció a hacer tareas menores para sus vecinos, y acabó cansado, todavía sin dinero para los útiles.

La calle en que vivían no era un buen lugar. No tenía preciosos jardines que mereciesen cuidados, ni gente que pudiese costearlos. Si Severus se acercaba demasiado a la zona en que residían los Evans, sólo conseguía miradas similares a la que le daba Petunia.

Tuvo que pensar en otro plan.

La siguiente vez que su padre cayó inconsciente en la sala, Severus se acercó despacio, lo llamó y tocó con el pie, y comprobó que no había reacción. Luego se puso de cuclillas a su lado y le revisó los bolsillos.

Seguramente sería más fácil convencer a un duende de Gringotts de cambiarle el dinero muggle, teniendo quince años y llevando la varita de su madre como prueba de identidad.

Severus hizo esto en secreto varias veces durante el verano. En una ocasión, Tobías despertó y lo tiró al suelo de un golpe, pero debió suponer que era un mal sueño, porque se arrastró hacia la cama y se olvidó del chico.

No tuvo suerte la siguiente. Tobías lo encontró con un billete todavía en la mano.

Severus intentó olvidarse de ese día.

Después de que su padre le hubiese quitado esa parte y se volviese más cauteloso con su dinero, Severus contó lo que tenía, y descubrió que podía comprar gran parte de sus útiles. Se conformó con eso.

Comprar con Lily fue lo mejor de su verano. Ella seguía insistiendo en que encontró un hechizo de rastreo mejor para saber quién le enviaba pastelillos, que le prestaría los materiales que él no pudiese comprar, y que debía dejar de poner cara de _grumpy_.

—No soy un grumpy —replicó Severus, ignorando de forma magistral el hecho de que Lily le pinchase la mejilla con el dedo mientras lo oía.

—Ajá, no lo eres, sólo te confundes con uno…

Fue llevado de un lado a otro, y con cierto alivio, pensó que los meses en Hogwarts serían mejores. Ya esbozaba los inicios de un plan que le permitiese recoger fondos entre sus compañeros, haciendo tareas o dando respuestas de exámenes, para cuando necesitase los útiles de sexto.

— _0—_

Debido a esto, Severus estuvo aún más ocupado ese año. Se rodeaba de _niños de mami y papi_ sangrepuras que tenían pereza de realizar sus propias investigaciones y preferían arrojarle sickles para obtener un resumen de su parte, vagos que se colocaban a su alrededor en los exámenes para copiarse, elitistas de poco coeficiente intelectual, y unos pocos que _casi_ le hicieron recuperar la fe en los demás adolescentes.

Entre los últimos, destacó Regulus Black.

Regulus poseía una habilidad innata para no seguir instrucciones en las pociones. Después de la tercera explosión de su caldero, Severus comenzó a preguntarse si sería un problema mágico. O mental. Siendo hermano de Sirius, no le sorprendería lo segundo.

Era curioso, porque Regulus tenía excelentes notas, relaciones cordiales con sus compañeros, e incluso la coordinación suficiente para jugar de Buscador para el equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin. Él jamás escuchó que un estudiante del año inferior tuviese tantos problemas en el laboratorio, hasta que el mismo Regulus se le acercó vacilante, y le preguntó cuánto costaba una tutoría.

Severus no resolvió sus problemas con tutorías por tres razones simples.

Sus compañeros no tenían ganas de aprender. Él carecía de paciencia. Las monedas no valdrían el estrés.

Sin embargo, Regulus se sentaba detrás del mesón, a escuchar cada palabra que saliese de su boca como si fuese Merlín conversando sobre la magia, y realizaba notas en un pergamino. Era un estudiante ejemplar.

Hasta que volvían a la parte práctica.

Cuando otro caldero estallaba, Severus se quitaba la mezcla de encima de mal humor, y no tenía oportunidad de soltar un "ah" audible, en medio de las disculpas del angustiado chico.

Regulus se aseguraba de que la mezcla no fuese a dañar nada, desaparecía el caldero antes de que Slughorn pudiese descubrir lo que sucedía en su laboratorio cuando él deambulaba por ahí, y utilizaba un pañuelo para ayudar a un irritado Severus a limpiarse.

Aceptaba cada queja con una facilidad sorprendente. Si esos desastres eran comunes, Severus asumió que debía estar acostumbrado.

Precisamente por esto, intentó no ser _tan_ duro. Después de una diatriba predecible, resoplaba varias veces y se obligaba a regresar a una expresión más calmada.

Odiaba cuando su padre lo llamaba "inútil". No quería imitarlo. Todavía tenía un débil control sobre _eso_ en aquella época.

Regulus nunca se enojó por sus regaños, ni intentó excusar los accidentes que causaba. Le pagaba por adelantado con un galeón a la vez y lo acompañaba al Gran Comedor cuando terminaban.

No era una compañía tan mala.

A comparación de ciertos idiotas, incluso se atrevería a decir que era un cambio agradable.

— _0—_

Lo que rebasó su límite sucedió alrededor de marzo o abril. Era difícil decirlo, porque Severus luego arrancaría y destruiría las páginas de su cuaderno que hablaban de esto.

En una ocasión, James Potter estuvo a punto de fracturarle la muñeca, de nuevo, por un hechizo que le salió un poco más fuerte de lo que pretendía. Lily se enojó tanto que le gritó que los enviaría a la enfermería y que no volviese a hablarle, porque no toleraba a los idiotas abusivos.

Él no se lo tomó muy bien. En ese momento, por la vergüenza y la rabia, su objetivo regresó a Severus. Sin Severus de por medio, ¿no se habría llevado mejor con Lily? Era una cuestión de lógica para James. También estaba el otro idiota Gryffindor acostumbrado a solucionar su aburrimiento probando hechizos en los Slytherin, y en uno, en particular, que apoyaba cada decisión.

Así, una tarde en que Severus intentaba camuflarse con el entorno para regresar al castillo lo más rápido posible, percibió unas presencias a su espalda.

Esos dos podían ser idiotas, pero también eran de los mejores estudiantes de su generación. Severus estaba cargado de libros, con la varita en el bolsillo, y cuando los notó, el hechizo ya viajaba hacia él.

 _No, no, no, no_. Los libros se le cayeron y Severus ahogó un grito cuando notó que el mundo frente a él se ponía de cabeza.

 _Ese_ hechizo. Había buscado tanto una contramedida para ese hechizo. Creía haber conseguido una que podía funcionar, aunque no la pudo probar antes, y con el movimiento, la varita también escapó de sus dedos y quedó en el suelo. _No, no, no. Por favor, no._ Severus extendió los brazos y agitó los dedos, llamando a la varita, como solía hacer con las hojas de los árboles.

La varita se levantó algunos centímetros y cayó de nuevo. La frustración causó que su control vacilase, por lo que la pieza no quiso obedecerlo de nuevo, a pesar de sus esfuerzos.

No prestó atención a las voces de Black y Potter, así que sólo descubrió lo que andaba mal cuando otro hechizo le quitó los pantalones. Severus se alarmó y peleó con la prenda, todavía flotando cabeza abajo, mientras sus ganas de huir y esconderse aumentaban.

 _No, no, no_. El pico de la humillación fue reconocer la voz que los regañaba.

—¡James Potter!

Sirius tuvo que apartar a James del trayecto de una maldición. A Lily no le importó. Con el rostro tan rojo como su cabello, avanzó hacia ellos dando zancadas, con la varita en alto y la punta revelando el brillo de otro hechizo que pensaba destinar a ese par de Gryffindor.

—¡Ven aquí! ¡Ven aquí, Potter! ¡Te dije que detuvieses esto!

Ni siquiera cuando su padre lo agarraba del cabello y presionaba su cara contra el suelo, dándole una amenaza tras otra, se había sentido tan humillado. Lily se fijó en él por un instante y Severus sólo quería gritar "¡vete! ¡No me veas!".

El contrahechizo de Lily no lo bajó, así que apuntó directamente a James de nuevo.

—¡Bájalo, Potter!

Sirius se metió entre ambos, en defensa de su mejor amigo.

—Evans, esto es sólo un jueguito que tenemos con Snivellus, tú no puedes entender…

—¿Qué te parece si te pongo cabeza abajo y te quito los pantalones en pleno patio, Black? ¿Estaremos jugando? Bájalo, Potter. ¡Ahora!

La mirada de James Potter en él era de odio absoluto. Si hubiese sido al revés, estaba seguro de que Lily no lo habría defendido con tanta insistencia, y no mostró ninguna intención de bajarlo.

Severus estaba cansándose de retorcerse en el aire e intentar atraer su varita. La rabia, la desesperación, la indignación, cada una le quemaba las venas y formaba un cúmulo desagradable y asqueroso en su pecho, amenazando con asfixiarlo.

_¿Qué te hice?_

_¿Qué fue lo que te hice?_

Desde que se conocieron en el tren, esos dos decidieron que era un buen objetivo para molestar. ¿Por qué? ¿Porque le daban miedo los sitios llenos de gente? ¿Porque tenía problemas para hablar con otras personas? ¿Por su aspecto?

¿Era su culpa?

_¿Qué hizo?_

James Potter intentaba calmar a Lily, y él no pudo aguantarlo más.

—¡Ya vete!

Tres cabezas se giraron hacia él, sus rostros mostrando diferentes grados de sorpresa.

Si Severus supiese _cómo_ llorar, si sus padres no hubiesen presionado una y otra vez desde que era un niño cuando lo hacía, a tal punto de que ya no sabía de qué manera dejar escapar las lágrimas, en ese momento, Severus habría estado sollozando, y habría sido sencillo entender que lo que en realidad quería era ayuda. Ser sacado de ahí.

_Ser sacado de cualquier lugar en que las personas actuaban así y él no podía entender por qué._

—¡Vete!

_Ayuda, ayuda, ayuda._

_Bájame, Lily._

_Bájame. Bájame, por favor._

—¡No necesito tu ayuda!

_Por favor, por favor, por favor. Ayuda, ayuda. Ayuda._

_Nunca ha habido otra persona a la que le preocupe ayudarme, o lo que me pasa._

—¡No necesito ayuda de una sangresucia!

_Nunca. A nadie. Nunca. Nunca. Nunca._

Potter lo tiró al suelo y Severus ahogó un quejido por el golpe que recibió. Antes de que pudiese recuperarse, James ya estaba listo para atacarlo, gritando.

—¡¿Cómo la llamaste…?!

Sino hubiese sido porque Lily empujó su brazo, el rayo rojo le habría dado a un asustado Severus que intentaba fundirse con el césped, mientras buscaba su varita por el piso.

James se volvió hacia ella, incrédulo.

—¡Te llamó…!

—¡Los dos son iguales! —replicó Lily, después de mirar al uno al otro—. ¡Son igual de horribles!

Lily se alejó tan rápidamente como llegó. James la siguió corriendo, y Severus entró en pánico.

Justo un instante atrás, la mirada que le echó, fue todavía peor que la humillación de Potter. Los argumentos, las disculpas, se mezclaban en su cabeza, y las palabras se le atascaban en la garganta.

No tuvo oportunidad en ese momento.

Al levantar la cabeza, se percató de que todavía tenía que lidiar con Sirius Black.

Si a nadie más le importaba, habría sido ingenuo pensar que algún estudiante o profesor se acercaría a ayudar.

Siempre era igual.

Sólo Lily lo hacía.

— _0—_

Severus tenía un secreto que nadie en el colegio debía conocer. Sabía dónde quedaba la entrada a la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Lily se lo dijo; ese era el grado de confianza que le tenía.

Esa misma noche, Severus la esperó afuera de la entrada, y cuando pensó en esto, se sintió aún más culpable y sólo quiso golpear su cabeza contra un muro. Tal vez así se arreglase lo que andaba mal en él.

Lily no lució sorprendida de que la hubiese buscado, pero apretó los labios, formó puños con las manos, e intentó pasarle por un lado. Severus tuvo que meterse en su camino para frenarla.

—Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, Lil, sé que estás molesta, tienes derecho a estar molesta, lo siento, yo no-

—¿Por qué te estás disculpando exactamente? —Lily se cruzó de brazos y le dedicó una mirada seca, que hasta entonces, sólo le daba a Potter y Black cuando lo fastidiaban.

Severus se encogió bajo esos ojos verdes e iracundos, reconociendo lo grave que fue su error.

 _No me odies,_ quería suplicar.

_¿Qué voy a hacer, si me odias?_

La idea era asfixiante y su tono fue débil al contestar.

—Te llamé de una forma horrible, y lo siento, no- yo no- tú sólo estabas ayudándome como siempre y yo-

—Y tú fuiste un imbécil que me llamó "sangresucia" —masculló ella.

Severus asintió dos veces, con una expresión culpable. _No me odies,_ continuaba pensando. _Por favor, por favor, no me odies._

_Tú has sido la única persona que…_

—Me humillaste —Lily avanzó un paso, la misma distancia que él retrocedió sin pensar— me despreciaste frente a todos los que estaban en el patio cuando intentaba ayudarte- ¡lo habría esperado de cualquiera, menos de ti!

—¡No estaba pensando en ese momento, Lily! Yo-

_Yo quería que te fueras. Yo no quería que me vieras así, porque has sido la única persona que se preocupa por mí, y siempre tienes que estar ayudándome. Salvándome._

Lily era maravillosa como persona, como amiga, como bruja.

Y él completamente inútil.

—¡Ese es el problema! —replicó Lily—. ¡No lo pensaste! ¡No tuviste que hacerlo! Sabes lo que significa- no me importa, Severus, que me llamen así, no me importa que haya sangrepuras estúpidos que piensan que su linaje los hace superiores, me importa que se están reuniendo las personas que creen eso, que han lastimado a hijos de muggles sólo por esa razón, ¡y tú te la pasas con esas personas! ¡Te la pasas con sus familias, te la pasas con chicos que quieren ser así, hacer eso! ¡No tuviste que pensarlo, porque es algo que tú _también_ crees!

Severus se sintió en el fondo de un pozo. Cada palabra lo hundía más y cerraba la única abertura en la parte superior.

—No- yo-

—¡Te he oído decirle "sangresucia" a otros hijos de muggles! ¡He oído lo que dicen tus "amigos"! ¡Nunca les dijiste nada al respecto!

—¡Eso no te incluye a ti!

—¿Y cuál es la diferencia entre otros hijos de muggles y yo? —Lily volvió a avanzar y él siguió alejándose, sin entender cómo la situación se le escapaba de las manos—. ¡Dime! ¿Cuál se supone que es la diferencia?

—Tú- tú eres _tú_ , y pensando correctamente, yo jamás te…yo jamás te habría…

—Pero ya lo hiciste.

Cuando Lily dejó caer los hombros, ya no sonaba enojada, sólo exhausta.

—Tú siempre has querido ser un sangrepura, bien —Lily meneó la cabeza—, felicidades. Actúas igual que uno, Sev.

—Lily, por favor-

—¿Por favor, qué?

Un torrente de palabras pasó por la mente de Severus, formando un desastre incomprensible. Estaba tan preocupado, tan temeroso de que la única persona "buena" en el mundo que conocía lo odiase, que sólo pudo soltar una palabra.

—Perdóname.

Lily lo meditó un momento, con el ceño fruncido y los brazos todavía alrededor de sí misma.

Después sacudió la cabeza. Severus se sintió peor que con cualquiera de los hechizos o golpes que había recibido en su vida.

—Perdón, yo-

Ella retrocedió esa vez, cuando Severus intentó acercarse.

—No quiero estar cerca de una persona que piensa como tú, Sev. Lo siento —Cuando levantó la cabeza y se concentró en él, estaba decidida—, no creo que haya una diferencia entre otros hijos de muggles o yo, sólo porque sea tu amiga. Yo…no quiero ser amiga de alguien que piensa así de lo que soy.

Incluso después de que Lily hubiese entrado a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, Severus todavía estuvo parado allí por largo rato, con los brazos colgándole a los costados y una expresión aturdida.

Cuando reaccionó, se dio cuenta de algo. Había estado durante mucho tiempo aferrándose a la única cuerda que tenía.

Y ahora, se estaba ahogando.

— _0—_

Severus se sentó frente a la chimenea inútil de la Sala Común de Slytherin, envuelto en una manta delgada, con un cuaderno y una pluma que no tocó, y analizó la situación.

Él nunca esperó que alguien lo tratase bien, para empezar. No tenía la menor esperanza de que sucediese de nuevo. En su mundo, una persona que se preocupaba, que ayudaba, era un tesoro extraño e imposible de hallar.

De cualquier manera, ¿no habría sido ese un final predecible? Severus se regañó a sí mismo diciéndose esto. No había ninguna razón para que otra persona fuese buena con él.

Y pensó. Lo pensó seriamente.

No quería ser un sangrepura. Sólo no quería ser un muggle.

Su madre decía que la magia no traía nada bueno, pero creía que se había equivocado. Los muggles eran los que no traían nada bueno.

Su padre era un muggle.

Los vecinos, las personas de su calle, siempre conscientes de lo que sucedía en su casa, siempre ignorando los gritos que provenían de allí, los golpes del niño que veían huyendo de allí, sus peticiones de ayuda. Esos también eran muggles.

Severus puso sus ojos en el fuego y repasó sus quince años de vida, lentamente. Desde el primer recuerdo, una discusión de sus padres, hasta ese día.

Los golpes, las burlas, el tiempo deambulando solo. ¿Por qué creyó que sería diferente?

_¿Cómo pudo creerlo?_

Mientras más lo pensaba, más resentimiento se acumulaba. Más odio, más rabia, más indignación.

No lo merecía.

Lo único que le hizo a sus padres fue nacer. Lo único que le hizo a sus compañeros de clase fue no saber cómo hablar con otras personas.

Pero su padre repetía cada vez que podía que era un inútil y un estúpido.

Pero ni a un solo profesor le importó lo que le ocurría en el colegio.

 _Pero_ …

Las personas no estaban destinadas a ser buenas.

Cuando Severus llegó a esta fatídica conclusión, estaba cansado, y su ira se había convertido en una piscina fría en su interior, sobre la que arrojar cada evento desagradable, cada noche ahogando el llanto para no empeorar su situación.

Uno de sus compañeros se acercó para avisarle que ya pasaban de las once de la noche, pensando que Severus no se había dado cuenta. Su respuesta fue inmediata y escueta.

—Vete a la mierda, Mulciber.

 _Que se vayan a la mierda todos_ , pensó.

Mulciber, acostumbrado a su mal humor, no lo tomó en serio y sólo decidió dejarlo ahí para que se congelase durante la madrugada.

Severus continuó solo, contemplando el fuego. En cierto punto, se imaginó que lo sacaba de ahí. Las llamas crecían, se movían por la Sala Común, y lo consumían todo. Cada centímetro. Seguirían hacia el castillo y más allá, arrasando, destruyendo.

_No, las personas no estaban destinadas a ser buenas._

Disfrutar de esta fantasía le hizo pensar que no había nada rescatable en él. Y probablemente esa fuese la razón por la que tenía ese tipo de vida.

Sino había más opciones, no le importaría ver el mundo arder.

Severus seguía sumido en esta clase de pensamientos cuando alguien tocó su hombro. Se apartó por reflejo, con un gruñido.

Los ojos grises lo pusieron en guardia al instante. Aún temblaba al pensar en la última "broma" de Black. Pero sólo era Regulus.

Sostenía un pastelillo y se lo mostró con un gesto vacilante.

—Esto lleva rato junto a ti, pensé que no lo habrías visto…

Severus lo recogió y recordó que había alguien enviándole esas malditas cosas cada dos semanas. Se lo comió, con mordidas más rudas de lo estrictamente necesario.

Estaba tan enfocado en su rabia contra el mundo, que no se dio cuenta de que todavía no se cumplían dos semanas desde el último, ni que Regulus no tenía ninguna razón para estar a medianoche en la Sala Común, diciéndole sobre un pastelillo que, tarde o temprano, él vería por sí mismo.

— _0—_

Curiosamente, Potter paró de molestarlo poco después de ese evento. En su lugar, se dedicó a perseguir a Lily, en un alarde de dignidad inexistente. Severus recordó que ya no podía hacer una broma sobre su cerebro del tamaño de un maní con Lily, y su humor fue de mal en peor.

En esos días, odiaba Hogwarts tanto como su propia casa. No había nada bueno allí. No había nada bueno en ninguna parte.

Continuó escuchando a los estúpidos sangrepura con sus aún más estúpidos discursos y planes a futuro, recibiendo sickles por explicarles los temas para que rindiesen en sus exámenes, y estudiando para sus propios TIMO's. De vez en cuando, en una tutoría, Regulus haría estallar otro caldero, y él le diría que mejor se resignase a elegir una carrera que estuviese tan alejada de las pociones como fuese posible. Quizás banquero.

Los pastelillos luego aparecieron cada semana, hasta el último día en Hogwarts. Al notar que no desaparecieron a lo largo de esos meses, Severus se preguntó por qué, pero no pudo encontrar ninguna respuesta.

Tomó el tren, se metió a un compartimiento lleno de Slytherin a los que ya aguantaba durante el año escolar, y fingió estar dormido la mayor parte del tiempo.

Y de regreso al infierno de Spinner's End.

— _0—_

Severus no estaba feliz de volver a Hogwarts para el sexto año, pero si tenía que elegir entre eso y quedarse en casa con su padre, tenía claro que lo primero, al menos, ofrecía buena comida y libros de magia.

No creía que le pudiese ir peor.

El primer pastelillo del año llegó la misma noche del Banquete de Bienvenida. Severus lo anotó en su cuaderno, se lo comió, y después se dedicó a leer sobre cómo se creaban los hechizos, en un libro que consiguió en el peor sitio del Callejón Diagón. Era muy interesante.

Sexto año significaba materias de su elección, clases avanzadas, y por intervención de Lily durante los meses anteriores, no ser molestado por Gryffindors idiotas.

Las tutorías con Regulus Black también continuaron. Severus no creía que pudiesen ocultarle por mucho tiempo las explosiones a Slughorn.

Una tarde en que el humo de un caldero lo hizo toser con particular fuerza, Severus preparó dos viales de una poción que desintoxicase sus pulmones, y se la bebieron en torno al mesón.

—En serio —masculló, entre dientes—, consíguete un trabajo en que jamás vuelvas a tocar un caldero en tu vida.

Regulus sólo esbozó una sonrisita, detrás del frasco del que bebía. Severus le frunció el ceño.

—Para de reír, no es broma.

—Lo sé —contestó Regulus, aunque sonaba demasiado divertido, y eso lo fastidió más.

—Eres un peligro para la sociedad mágica, Regulus Black.

—Deberían registrarme en el Ministerio —siguió Regulus—, ¿qué calificación de peligro crees que tendría? ¿Cuarto nivel de peligro, o quinto?

—Te inventarían una sección con seis "x" para advertirle a todos del desastre que haces.

Regulus flexionó los codos, apoyó los brazos en la mesa ya limpia, y balanceó el frasco vacío en sus manos. Parecía encantado. Severus no entendía por qué.

—Me gustaría tener una sección propia.

Severus murmuró algo en respuesta y él se inclinó hacia adelante, arqueando las cejas.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Que los problemas mentales de los Black parecen genéticos —replicó Severus, muy seguro de que podría lidiar con un estudiante menor si se enojaba, incluso si era uno tan talentoso.

Sin embargo, Regulus movió la cabeza en un gesto que sólo pudo ser interpretado como un "más o menos".

Fue una reacción extraña.

—¿Nunca te molestas?

—¿Qué te hace creer eso? —Regulus apoyó la mejilla en su mano libre y actuó como si una plática entre ellos, después de terminar la tutoría, fuese cosa de todos los días.

Severus ni siquiera se percató de que le estaba contestando.

—Ayer te dije que un kelpie podría haber hecho un mejor Filtro de Paz, y tú sólo me respondiste que los kelpies son criaturas muy listas.

—¿Debí enojarme por eso? —Regulus volvió a arquear las cejas.

—Si comparases mis habilidades con las de un kelpie, pondría una poción en tu comida durante la cena —alegó Severus.

—Creo que mi enojo vale un poco más que eso, Severus. Lo reservo para cosas más…impresionantes.

No pudo evitar burlarse un poco de su tono y expresión de "nada me afecta".

—¿Eres demasiado para mostrarte molesto frente a otras personas, o crees que nadie en el mundo va a aguantar si te enojas?

Severus creía haber entendido un par de cosas sobre los sangrepuras en los últimos dos años. Su necesidad de aparentar, de ocultarse, de deslumbrar a los demás. En la Sala Común de Slytherin, era más duro un buen golpe en el ego de un sangrepura, que retarlo a un duelo.

Por eso, lo descolocó que Regulus se riese.

Se dio cuenta de que no lo había escuchado reír y la situación se tornó aún más extraña. Ya que los sangrepura que conocía no actuaban así, llegó a una conclusión que lo resolvió todo.

Regulus Black era un sangrepura _muy_ raro.

—De verdad que no es eso —Regulus arrastró las palabras, junto a la media sonrisa en su rostro, mientras sacudía la cabeza—. Qué ideas tan extrañas tienes.

Severus elevó una ceja. ¿Él era el extraño? Resopló y Regulus paró de reír; en su lugar, volvió a inclinarse hacia adelante.

—¿Quieres acompañarme a hacer algo hoy, Sev?

Algo desagradable se retorció en su pecho cuando escuchó el apodo. No se percató de que fruncía el ceño, sólo sintió que se le quitaban las ganas de conversar, y la persona frente a él lo observaba con atención, reparando en esas microexpresiones que Severus creía controlar.

—Creo que será mejor que acabemos aquí por hoy.

Regulus lo aceptó con facilidad.

—¿Mañana también?

—El viernes —Severus le contestó sin mirarlo, al tiempo que recogía sus cosas—, y practica un poco, por lo que más quieras. Mi vida vale más que los galeones que te cobro por estas tardes.

—¿Le pido ayuda al kelpie pocionista?

Severus bufó, se colgó su bolso, y abandonó el laboratorio.

Las charlas a las que estaba acostumbrado con otros Slytherin eran más bien unilaterales. Se cuestionó por un rato qué sacó de esa experiencia, y terminó por descartarlo.

— _0—_

Ya que él siguió rechazando las invitaciones de Regulus al final de sus tutorías, un par de semanas más tarde, el Slytherin decidió que, si no podía hacer que Severus fuese con él, traería _eso_ a Severus.

Regulus se encontraba frente al caldero cuando él entró al laboratorio. Después de tantas explosiones, había desarrollado un sentido de alarma, que hizo que Severus se olvidase de todo y corriese a su lado para asegurarse de que nada estallaría y los bañaría en un componente altamente letal.

Sin embargo, su previsión fue inútil. Regulus revolvía con una varilla de cristal y el contenido emitía un resplandor rojo que cambiaba las tonalidades de su rostro. Miró de reojo al aturdido Severus, sacó la varilla del caldero, y sonrió.

Severus sintió que sucedía algo muy, muy extraño allí. Luego de ver del caldero al chico y viceversa, tuvo un mal presentimiento.

—Me adelanté haciendo algo que quería ver —explicó Regulus, con aparente calma—. ¿Podemos comenzar?

Después de sopesarlo un momento, Severus asintió y se colocó al otro lado de la mesa. Ignoraron el caldero ya preparado durante su lección; Regulus actuaba como sino existiese, y Severus, aunque miraba de vez en cuando hacia allí, no encontró una manera de sacar el tema.

Al menos, hasta que algo burbujeó dentro. Severus perdió el hilo de lo que decía, y un instante más tarde, el caldero se balanceaba y el contenido rojo se movía.

Regulus lucía bastante satisfecho cuando lo observó acercarse por su cuenta para averiguar qué era.

—Si haces que nos maten, volveré como un fantasma sólo para arrastrar tu espíritu a… _oh_.

Por un momento, Severus permaneció de pie junto al caldero, parpadeando.

Hermoso. A pesar de que no era una palabra que utilizase con frecuencia, fue la única que pasó por su cabeza.

Severus Snape encontró algo hermoso en el mundo.

—¿Te gusta? —Regulus se había apartado de su caldero al terminar la parte crucial de la preparación y se inclinó sobre el hombro de su compañero—. Si lo llamas por su nombre, saltará para saludarte.

—¿Cómo se llama?

No quería despegar sus ojos de la salamandra de fuego. Apenas medía unos centímetros, a lo mucho superaría uno de sus dedos. Yacía sobre el líquido caliente de enorme parecido al fuego, con su cuerpo que irradiaba calor propio.

Cuando era más pequeño y su padre aún no destruía su chimenea, veía criaturitas como esa jugando en la madera que se quemaba. Siempre quiso que se quedasen para acompañarlo, así no tendría que estar solo allí. Pero las salamandras nunca se quedaban.

—Dile "Salazar" —indicó Regulus, divertido.

—Salazar —Severus lo llamó enseguida, expectante.

La salamandra giró su cabecita y saltó hacia el borde del caldero. Severus casi chocó con su compañero al sobresaltarse.

La criatura los miró con curiosidad y ladeó la cabeza.

 _Hermosa. Hermosa._ Severus la contempló por un rato, en silencio. Regulus lo veía a él.

—Puede estar durante seis horas fuera del fuego, mientras lo alimentes con pimienta —explicó Regulus, su tono suave llenando el laboratorio—. Es un regalo…por aguantar que explote algo tres veces por semana.

Severus retrocedió un paso y se obligó a aclarar su mente.

—Las salamandras de fuego siempre se van —recordó, de mala gana.

—Salazar no se irá —prometió Regulus—, el fuego mágico en el caldero es permanente.

Él giró el rostro y se preparó para contestarle que esa era su naturaleza, cuando las palabras se atascaron en su garganta.

Regulus parecía bastante seguro de lo que le dijo.

—No se irá —repitió.

Severus volvió a ver a la criaturita, vacilante.

—¿La quieres tocar? —Regulus se acercó al caldero, varita en mano—. Si usas un hechizo envolvente en tu mano, no te quemará. Además, Salazar es muy obediente y baja la temperatura de su exterior cuando alguien quiere hacerle cariños…

Así, Severus Snape acarició una salamandra de fuego sin quemarse ni dejar de sentir su calor, y adquirió una nueva mascota. Lo último fue casi accidental. Regulus simplemente se la dejó en el caldero.

Incluso cuando sostenía las asas y veía a la pequeña salamandra, Severus se preguntaba qué acababa de pasar.

— _0—_

Regulus pareció decidir que aceptar una salamandra doméstica de su parte, era similar a aceptar su amistad, siguiendo alguna lógica incomprensible.

Las palabras comenzaron a fluir durante las horas de tutorías. Incluso cuando Severus intentaba oponerse.

—¿Qué vas a hacer por las vacaciones de invierno?

—Concéntrate —Severus le tocó la cabeza con su versión de _El Profeta_ enrollada—, vas a quemar todo.

—¿Pero qué vas a hacer? —insistió Regulus.

—Estás revolviendo hacia el lado incorrecto.

—Cuando me digas qué harás, revolveré hacia el otro-

La mezcla estalló y abandonó el caldero.

Nada fuera de lo común.

Severus volvió a darle en la cabeza con el periódico.

—¿Cómo está Salazar?

—Bien —Era la respuesta escueta de Severus, que no pensaba explicarle que dormía con el hábitat miniatura de la criaturita en su mesa de noche para sentir un poco más de calor en las mazmorras—. Concéntrate.

—¿Qué clases avanzadas tomas? —preguntó Regulus otro día, mientras cortaba unas raíces de forma tan desigual que, por dentro, Severus quería llorar.

—Pociones, Herbología, Transformaciones, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras…

Otro estallido. Salazar disfrutaba cuando Severus lo llevaba a las tutorías, ya que las explosiones lo hacían sentir "en casa". Su cabecita y cola se movían sin cesar por la emoción, y a veces, incluso exhalaba una pequeña flama.

—¿Por qué "príncipe mestizo"?

Regulus había observado unos apuntes que hacía en su libro de pociones y la parte delantera de su cuaderno, así que la cuestión no era tan extraña. Severus se tomó un momento para considerar si merecía una respuesta o no.

Terminó por tocarle la cabeza con el periódico del día para recordarle que debía concentrarse.

—Mi madre era de la familia Prince —Fue lo único que Severus le respondió. No valía la pena añadir nada más.

Jamás se le ocurrió que Regulus lo recordaría tiempo después, en una joyería mágica, donde se ofrecían piezas para ser fundidas y utilizar los materiales en algo nuevo. Allí encontraría el único legado de Eileen Prince que pasó por las manos de Severus.

— _0—_

Navidad llegó y se fue igual de rápido. A Severus sólo le preocupó el banquete y regresar temprano a la cama, con pimienta suficiente para Salazar. Se había acostumbrado a esa _cosita_ cálida.

Las clases se reanudaron sin que él notase grandes cambios y la estación continuó avanzando. Cuando el hielo se derretía, Severus llevó a cabo un acto de buena voluntad que le recordaría por qué no podía hacer cosas para ayudar a otros.

Tuvo una conversación con Slughorn sobre los TIMO's de ese año. Él ya los había superado, por lo que la única razón por la que preguntaría al respecto sería si estaba pensando en un estudiante menor.

La verdad era que, cuando imaginaba el examen, sólo podía visualizar a Regulus estallando su caldero en la cara del examinador. Y a ningún examinador le gustaría esto.

Slughorn le enseñó una sonrisa incómoda y tonta, al tiempo que su frente se arrugaba.

—Black, Black…qué gracioso —soltó, después de considerarlo bien—. Pensé que sólo le daba clases a dos Black en este momento, Regulus y Sirius, ¿no son esos?

Severus asintió, sin entender cómo podía dejar pasar el desastre que era Regulus en su materia, hasta que prosiguió.

—Son dos jóvenes prometedores- francamente prometedores. De los mejores del curso. No entraron al club sólo porque no tuvieron ganas.

Slughorn no notó ni el más mínimo cambio en su tono o expresión, ya fuese porque era un hombre despistado, porque Severus no quería que viese nada, o porque sus prácticas de oclumancia por fin daban buenos resultados. El chico abandonó el laboratorio con un paso tranquilo y se dirigió a la Sala Común.

Regulus hacía su tarea de Astronomía en una de las mesas a los lados de la sala. Contuvo un bostezo, dibujó una línea que conectaba dos estrellas, y pareció percatarse de que era observado, porque levantó la cabeza y reparó en Severus.

Antes de que pudiese saludarlo, Severus fue hacia él y lo apuntó con la varita.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —siseó, entre dientes.

Incluso si se encontraban en la Sala Común, no era un buen lugar para armar un escándalo. Los otros estudiantes echaron un vistazo, pero perdieron el interés al ver de quiénes se trataba.

Regulus vio la varita que lo apuntaba y luego a Severus. Su respuesta fue tan simple que lo irritó más.

—Ah, ya te enteraste.

Luego dobló con cuidado el mapa que era su tarea e hizo ademán de guardarlo, hasta que Severus, sintiéndose ignorado y burlado, presionó la varita contra el papel y lo empujó de vuelta a la mesa, en una amenaza silenciosa de quemar el mapa si no le daba una respuesta.

—¿Fue por tu hermano?

—Aunque parezca sorprendente —alegó Regulus, sin preocuparse porque su trabajo de la última hora estuviese bajo la varita del otro—, yo no suelo hacer exactamente lo que le gustaría a Sirius que hiciese. Más bien, tiendo a hacer lo contrario.

—¿Entonces qué? —insistió Severus, comenzando a desesperarse—. ¿Por qué fingiste ser malo en pociones por tanto tiempo?

—No fue del todo fingido —murmuró él, pasándose una mano por el cabello—. Es difícil destacar en la materia frente a ti, y he mejorado un poco desde que oigo tus recomendaciones…

Severus se cansó de que desviase el tema y encendió el fuego en la punta de su varita, a unos centímetros del mapa.

—Sería una pena perder ese mapa —dijo Regulus, casi con aburrimiento—, _Leo_ me quedó muy bien.

—Regulus…

Regulus suspiró y dejó caer los hombros.

El agarre de Severus en la varita vaciló frente a esa mirada seria y tranquila que le dedicó. Por un momento, incluso tuvo la absurda impresión de que el que estaba en problemas era él.

—Quieres oírme decir que acercarme a ti fue parte de un plan de Sirius para que bajases la guardia y llevarte a un nuevo nivel de humillación…mi hermano es listo y un cretino, pero no es tan listo, ni tan cretino. La segunda opción probablemente sea que la broma te la quiero hacer yo. Yo no hago bromas de ese tipo —puntualizó Regulus—; si alguien me la hiciera a mí, sí que me enojaría. Si no es uno ni lo otro, apuesto a que empezarás a divagar entre alternativas cada vez peores, y no tomarías en cuenta la única acertada. Pero, incluso si te la dijera, no creo que la aceptarías.

—Yo veré si me parece aceptable o no.

Regulus cedió con un asentimiento. Sus ojos no abandonaron los de Severus.

—Cuando tenía diez años, estuve con Sirius en el andén, y me hizo perderme como parte de una de sus bromas tontas. Entonces me pegué a un niño que me pareció lindo —Regulus se encogió de hombros—, pero él no me tuvo mucha paciencia. Después me lo encontré cuando entré al colegio- ah, pero definitivamente no podía hablarle, así que le pedí a Kreacher, mi elfo, que le enviase mis pastelillos favoritos. A mi "yo" de once años le pareció que cualquiera querría hacerse amigo de alguien que le daba pastelillos.

Debido a la impresión, Severus había bajado la varita, y sus labios permanecían entreabiertos. Sus pensamientos eran un caos al seguir ese orden cronológico de eventos.

—Claro que no se me ocurrió que me pondría demasiado nervioso presentarme frente a él después de lo de los pastelillos —siguió Regulus, más tímido—, pero tampoco podía parar de enviarlos, porque era un lindo detalle, y luego esa persona podría pensar que me olvide de él o perdí interés. Así que…en algún momento, decidí que había que encontrar otra manera de acercarme, pero que no fuese forzado, y como se nota que no te agradan los que se copian de ti o te pagan por las tareas, eso no me hubiese servido porque me habrías tachado de "vago" y "oportunista" de inmediato. Entonces, fingir lo de las pociones…no se me ocurrió nada más.

A pesar de que lo analizaba, Regulus tenía razón. No entendía. No lo aceptaba así.

—Todo esto fue porque tenía interés en ti —Regulus lo admitió con sencillez—. ¿Nunca te ha pasado que ves a una persona que te resulta interesante y sólo puedes pensar "quiero conocerla"?

Cuando algo en la cabeza de Severus hizo clic, sintió el pánico de que hubiese una persona intentando acercarse más allá del límite claramente permitido. No podía mantener a todos a la misma distancia de esa manera.

—No —contestó Severus, con un poco más de dureza de la que pretendía—, nunca me ha pasado.

Luego huyó.

— _0—_

Regulus le concedió su tiempo y espacio, pero de algún modo, no paró de enviarle leves señales de su presencia. Como los pastelillos cada semana.

O aparecer allí esa noche.

Severus había tenido un desagradable enfrentamiento con Sirius Black, después de seguir a los "Merodeadores" por los pasillos de noche. El imbécil Gryffindor le habló de la Casa de los Gritos.

Deseaba no haber ido.

Odiaba a James Potter más que nunca luego de que lo hubiese ayudado a salir de ahí y huir del hombre lobo en la casa.

No necesitaba su ayuda. No quería su ayuda.

Cuando quiso la ayuda de alguien, nadie llegó. Ahora no la quería.

El resentimiento se mezclaba con ese profundo temor de haber estado frente a frente a un hombre lobo enloquecido en plena noche de luna llena, y sus manos aún temblaban. Cuando irrumpió en la enfermería, por su apariencia demacrada y alterada, consiguió una poción calmante y una camilla para pasar la noche.

La maldita poción calmante era cualquier cosa menos calmante.

Severus no podía dejar de mirar alrededor e imaginar que el hombre lobo iba por él. Porque lo vio. Porque lo sintió. Iría y lo despedazaría para que no hablase.

Todas las sombras podían ser su sombra. Todos los ruidos podían ser sus pasos acercándose.

Severus estuvo a punto de ocultarse bajo las mantas cuando escuchó la puerta. Encogido en la camilla, su corazón latía fuera de control, al fijarse en la persona que entraba.

Persona.

Persona, no monstruo.

Regulus le llevaba algo para comer y se sentó junto a su camilla.

—Las pociones calmantes no funcionan igual si no tienes nada en el estómago, a menos que sean para el dolor físico —mencionó, en voz baja—; tú mismo me lo dijiste.

Si Severus pensaba en comer algo, su estómago se revolvía y su mente se llenaba de la imagen de esos colmillos monstruosos que estuvieron a punto de tragarlo. Su ropa continuaba desgarrada. No se creía capaz de ejecutar un hechizo tan simple como el que necesitaba para arreglarla.

Sacudió la cabeza. Regulus lo comprendió y puso la comida en la mesa de noche, bajo un hechizo de conservación.

—Estará ahí para cuando te dé hambre —Luego sacó un libro de su bolso, con un marcapáginas que iluminaba la hoja que leía.

Por la mirada que Severus le echaba, Regulus decidió contestar a lo que no le preguntaba.

—En mi casa, hay un entrepiso, es…un pedazo que sirve de soporte para una modificación más reciente, probablemente porque algo no cuadraba. Es muy pequeño, de unos- treinta centímetros, tal vez. Cuando mi madre se enojaba, se ponía como loca, y con el tiempo, entendí que si actuaba como sino me importase, ella se detenía. Hasta que un día comenzó a castigarme metiéndome en el entrepiso —Regulus carraspeó—. Cada una de esas veces, han sido la experiencia más aterradora de mi vida, y cuando pasaba junto al espejo de mi cuarto, tenía la misma cara que tú ahora. No me hagas irme. No quiero irme, si te ves así. Realmente…hubiese querido tanto que alguien se quedase conmigo cuando salía de ahí, para no sentir que volvería a estar atrapado en cualquier momento.

Severus no supo cómo pedirle que lo dejase solo, o si en verdad quería hacerlo. Tenía algo de verdad en el último punto: si se marchaba, se pasaría toda la noche esperando al hombre lobo.

Como Regulus no fue echado, relajó los músculos y se inclinó hacia adelante.

—No me contarás, ¿verdad?

No sonaba como si pensase que estaba mal no hacerlo, así que Severus negó.

—Está bien —aceptó Regulus, reclinándose en el respaldar de su asiento—. Hago buenos hechizos de límite circular, ¿quieres uno?

Al entender lo que decía, la vergüenza se unió al desastre que eran sus emociones. Los hechizos de límite circular eran los que se le ponían a los niños en torno a las camas para protegerlos de pesadillas, criaturas débiles o monstruos imaginarios. También funcionaban como alarma.

Severus refunfuñó, se enrolló en la manta y se acostó, dándole la espalda.

—Está bien —repitió Regulus, seguido de una risita—, descansa.

Lo intentó. En serio lo intentó. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, revivía la huida del lobo, y cuando los tenía abiertos, esperaba que entrase por la puerta.

No importaba cuánto se enrollase en la manta, aún tenía frío, y la poción calmante era inútil.

La voz de Severus fue apenas un murmullo.

—Pon el hechizo.

Regulus colocó un hechizo límite circular doble, sin hacer ninguna pregunta.

—Aquí estaré —dijo, en su lugar—, puedes cerrar los ojos.

Severus no pensaba hacerlo.

Pero se durmió.

— _0—_

Cuando despertó, era de día. No recordó los detalles del evento de la Casa de los Gritos durante los primeros minutos, la cama estaba cálida y cómoda, los hechizos a su alrededor le brindaban confort. Severus se acostó boca arriba y observó al chico sentado junto a la cama, leyendo, mientras se preguntaba por qué todavía estaba ahí.

Después de un rato de contemplación silenciosa, Regulus lo miró de vuelta y sonrió levemente.

—¿Ya quieres comer?

Severus aceptó la bandeja de la noche anterior, seguida de una poción calmante. Regulus le explicó que el director fue a verlo, pero él seguía dormido y no quiso despertarlo, así que le pidió que le avisase cuando reaccionase.

Era claro que pensaba discutir el tema de lo sucedido durante la noche. Lo que Severus no sabía era si pensaba expulsar o al menos castigar a un hombre lobo y a alguien que delataba su ubicación en plena transformación tan fácilmente, o si le pediría guardar el secreto.

Conociéndolo, se inclinaría hacia los Gryffindor. ¿Qué importaba que cada estudiante estuviese en riesgo, si sus preciados leones estaban felices?

—Sea lo que sea que quiera discutir contigo —susurró Regulus, buscando alguna señal en su expresión—, ten cuidado.

Severus asintió, de mala gana. No hacía falta advertirle eso, en particular.

Después de que terminó de desayunar, como el chico seguía ahí, Severus volvió a verlo. Regulus detuvo su lectura y le regresó la mirada. Severus se rindió primero, girando el rostro en otra dirección.

—Si vuelves a intentar mentirme, por la razón que sea, te hechizaré.

No vio sonreír a Regulus.

—Me parece un trato justo.

Así, Severus consiguió algo que no era exactamente un amigo.

— _0—_

El sexto año fueron largas horas oyendo a los idiotas de su Casa presumiendo de que se unirían pronto a las filas de Mortífagos, tiempo libre de sus clases que pasaba perfeccionando hechizos o buscándole trucos a las recetas de pociones, pasar desapercibido la mayor parte del tiempo, darle pimienta a Salazar para que pasease un rato fuera del fuego, y tutorías.

En un principio, había rechazado por completo la propuesta de Regulus sobre continuar dándole clases. No fingiría ser inepto, sólo le pediría consejos para las pociones que aparecerían en sus TIMO's.

—Necesitas el dinero, ¿no? —insistió Regulus—. Si te lo diese, te negarías, y cualquier gasto de dinero Black es una buena idea. Mi madre siempre ha dicho que mi generación acabará con la fortuna.

Severus terminó resignado. Los galeones de Regulus bastaban para cubrir sus materiales del siguiente año, no tenía que ayudar a ningún imbécil con su tarea, y tampoco pensar en aceptar dar tutorías a alguien que no tuviese la suficiente materia gris para diferenciar las semillas de fuego trituradas de un gusarajo.

En realidad, no era malo. Sólo fue su instinto de autopreservación el que se opuso. Una vez que se encontraron en el laboratorio y Regulus le mostró que sí podía cortar ingredientes del mismo tamaño, tomar tiempos y revolver, sin que nada estallase, Severus se olvidó de ser tan cauteloso.

Eso le traería _cierto_ tipo de problemas después.

Sexto año concluyó sin grandes sorpresas y Severus pretendía ignorar el ambiente tenso en el tren.

Hubo un par de ataques de Mortífagos las semanas previas al fin del año escolar. Él lo leyó en _El Profeta,_ bajó con su baúl en el andén, y aprovechó que ya podía Aparecerse para ahorrarse la caminata a casa.

— _0—_

Severus fue casi invisible durante su verano previo al último año en Hogwarts. El día en que iba a visitar el Callejón Diagón, se inclinó un segundo sobre el cuerpo tendido en el desastre de la sala, lo tocó con la punta del pie, y comprobó que Tobías Snape estaba tan dormido que no reaccionaría ni a un hechizo.

Después de una breve consideración, decidió que no valía la pena, y se Apareció cerca del Callejón.

— _0—_

Vio a Regulus en el andén el día en que regresaban al colegio. Su rostro se iluminó al descubrir a Severus en el pasillo del tren.

Severus estaba más concentrado en su apariencia. Tenía vendajes en las manos, unos rastros de lesiones a punto de sanar que bajaban por su cuello, y el labio roto, rodeado por un hematoma más reciente en la barbilla.

Cuando no reaccionó, Regulus se puso pálido y se llevó las manos a la cara.

—Pensé que el hechizo de ocultamiento aguantaría más que esto…

Severus agarró su brazo y lo arrastró dentro de un compartimiento. Por primera vez, era él quien insistía, y Regulus se retorcía para que lo soltase, evitando mirarlo.

—No es que-

—¿Qué te pasó?

—No es tan grave como se-

—¿Qué pasó? —Severus lo pronunció despacio, con una breve pausa entre ambas palabras.

Frente a su ceño fruncido, Regulus exhaló y se encogió de hombros.

—Sirius ya no regresó a casa después del año pasado —murmuró, sin verlo—, mi madre pensó que se arrepentiría y regresaría en el verano, pero no pasó. Ella, uhm, no estaba de buen humor estas semanas.

Severus tuvo un mal presentimiento y cambió su agarre de la túnica del otro a sus muñecas. Levantó sus manos, y al tenerlas más cerca, percibió el olor característico de una poción para quemaduras.

Realmente no sabía qué pensar de la cantidad de personas sin escrúpulos que existían en el mundo. Durante largo tiempo, creyó que lo que sucedía en su casa era "normal", que no había otro modo. Luego que se lo merecía de alguna manera. Quizás porque era él, y él no fue bueno, entonces le sucedía eso; así fue su lógica.

_Pero tratándose de alguien más…_

Severus se sintió tan frustrado que no se percató de que, después de evitar cualquier contacto físico con quien sea por varios meses, se encontraba desenvolviendo el vendaje en las manos de otro chico, mientras refunfuñaba.

—¿Dejaste hervir la poción por el tiempo establecido y la enfriaste hasta que adquirió color amarillo?

—Kreacher la hizo por mí —admitió Regulus, observando sus movimientos con atención—, no estoy seguro de qué tan exacto fue, estaba muy apurado e intentó enfriarla con su magia…

—Las pociones hechas por los elfos no tienen los mismos resultados que las de magos, te lo he dicho.

Si hubiese tenido cerca _El Profeta_ de ese día, lo habría enrollado para golpear su frente, como hacía en las tutorías.

—No podía revolver por mi cuenta…

Las manos de Severus temblaron al sostener el vendaje y perdió de inmediato cualquier impulso de reprenderlo. Pero la rabia siguió allí, ardiendo por todo su cuerpo.

La gente así debía morir.

¿Qué culpa podía tener un niño de que le tocase vivir con ese tipo de personas?

_Debían morir. Debían…_

Severus se alivió al ver las quemaduras. No eran nada que no pudiese curarse, seguramente producto de algún hechizo que le lanzó como castigo.

Luego se apartó de él y buscó su baúl en la sección de equipaje.

—Siéntate.

—Yo-

—Que te sientes, Regulus Black.

Regulus se sentó y lo vio buscar en el baúl la bolsa sin fondo de los ingredientes con que practicaba en el verano y sus instrumentos para pociones.

El único Slytherin que se atrevió a asomarse en su compartimiento, fue echado por Severus, sentado en el suelo, trabajando en la masa espesa en el interior de un caldero.

Cuando llegasen al colegio, Regulus ya tendría otro vendaje y hechizos para ocultar cada marca, y el compartimiento estaría impecable. Después de cumplir su tarea autoimpuesta, Severus se quedó dormido, hecho un ovillo junto a la ventana.

Regulus se había cambiado de asiento para ponerse a su lado, sujetó su cabeza, hizo que Severus se apoyase en su hombro, y se dedicó a leer con una sonrisita de que acababa de cometer una travesura.

—Gracias —musitó, recargándose a medias también en el chico que dormía—. Me gusta mucho que seas así.

— _0—_

La única palabra que Severus tenía para definir su último año en Hogwarts era "extraño".

Ya que Regulus había superado sus TIMO's y no haría los EXTASIS todavía, se quedó sin su excusa del año anterior y tuvo que idear otra. Ese año, tocaba la de "podrías ayudarme con algunas tareas, ¿no necesitarás dinero cuando salgas de Hogwarts, independientemente de lo que quieras hacer?". Severus seguía sintiendo debilidad frente a la palabra "galeones", cuando pensaba en que tendría que regresar a esa vieja casa en el verano, y ya no habría más "tiempo fuera" en el colegio.

Le aterrorizaba la idea de lo que pudiese pasarle al finalizar Hogwarts, pero Regulus hablaba como si él jamás se fuese a ir, y las tardes eran tranquilas sentados uno frente al otro con sus apuntes. Algunas preguntas, varias correcciones, Salazar les hacía compañía desde el fuego permanente en su caldero, y cuando Regulus se quedaba sin ideas para intentar que se riese, ponía a prueba su paciencia enviándole notitas voladoras a través de la distancia que los separaba.

Severus pretendía estar más irritado de lo que se sentía. Pensó que uno terminaba por acostumbrarse a cualquier tontería.

Sus clases trataban temas más complejos, pero no los percibía especialmente complicados. El acceso a la Sección Prohibida de la biblioteca trajo consigo muchas noches leyendo sobre magia oscura y haciendo notas en su cuaderno, o en su defecto, en el libro de pociones avanzadas.

Una tarde, en el Gran Comedor, vio a Sirius Black saltar sobre la espalda de Remus Lupin, girarlo, y besarlo. Demasiado predecible. Cuando otros estudiantes enloquecieron por la "repentina" escena, Severus consideró abandonar el comedor para huir del ruido, y se topó con la verdadera noticia perturbadora.

James Potter le dio un beso a Lily Evans. Y no recibió una maldición a cambio.

Llegó a la silenciosa conclusión de que Gryffindor fundió el cerebro de su amiga de la infancia, y se alejó.

Tuvo una breve e inesperada conversación con ella al respecto. Fue un encuentro casual; Lily iba hacia los estantes más alejados de la biblioteca, Severus salía de la Sección Prohibida, con tres libros en los brazos.

Ella se fijó en los títulos, luego en su rostro, y pareció resignada.

—Es más maduro —Lily se apoyaba en la pared junto a uno de los ventanales de la biblioteca, y tocó el tema con tanta delicadeza como era capaz.

Severus le dedicó su mejor mirada escéptica.

—¿No se subió hace poco a la mesa de Gryffindor y comenzó a bailar por…?

Lily se cubrió el rostro a medias y meneó la cabeza.

—Tiene sus momentos.

—¿Crees que su cerebro ya no sea del tamaño de un maní?

—Creo que ya alcanzó el tamaño de dos manís —señaló ella, riéndose.

Antes de alejarse, Lily se fijó de nuevo en los libros que él había tomado, y exhaló.

—Ten cuidado con lo que haces, ¿sí?

Severus asintió, sin darle importancia, hasta que Lily insistió.

—Promételo, Sev.

—Tendré cuidado —juró él, de mala gana—. Soy un Sly, Lil. No me meteré en nada en que no pueda sacar algo.

Ella lo aceptó de esa manera y se marchó. Fue su primera conversación en casi dos años.

Severus se sentía de un especial buen humor (tan bueno como podía ser en él) después de eso, y en la siguiente tarde de tareas con Regulus, se lo mencionó mientras corregía un ensayo de Herbología que estaba cerca de ser perfecto, pero no lo suficiente.

Regulus estuvo escribiendo por alrededor de un minuto, con una expresión pensativa. De pronto, la pluma paró.

—¿Les dirás que sí?

Varios de sus compañeros de Slytherin se reunieron con Mortífagos durante el verano. Mulciber incluso presumía de haber visto a Voldemort en persona, aunque Avery lo desmentía, alegando que era un exagerado.

Invitaron a Severus a una reunión en las vacaciones de invierno.

Todavía quedaban algunas semanas.

Severus dejó de revisar el ensayo y lo miró de vuelta.

—¿Tú qué les vas a decir?

Cualquier Black decente seguramente sería invitado y aceptaría. Su familia era el ideal de los principios de los Mortífagos.

Ese era uno de los motivos por los que Severus vacilaba.

¿Un mundo lleno de Walburga Black? No, gracias. El mundo ya era una mierda sin más como ella.

—Estoy de acuerdo con que se necesita separar el mundo mágico del muggle —Regulus se explicó despacio, como si no quisiese ofenderlo por su sangre mestiza—. No fuimos nosotros los que persiguieron a los otros, los cazaron y quemaron, hay registros de demasiados Black que murieron en esos siglos, y…la verdad es que intento pensar en algo más allá de la "gloria de la sangre" de la que siempre me hablaron mis padres, pero cuando lo piensas bien, los muggles no sirven para tener hijos con magia. ¿No sería una cuestión de supervivencia poner límites ahora?

Severus entendió en ese punto el por qué lo intentaba decir con tanto tacto.

Lo consideró con cuidado y se le ocurrió que le hubiese gustado crecer más sumergido en el mundo mágico. Lejos de los muggles. Lejos de sus padres que odiaban la magia.

El resentimiento que ardía dentro de él no se había apagado con el tiempo en Hogwarts, ni con el estado cada vez más deplorable que adoptaba su padre al estar solo en casa.

Una parte de Severus anhelaba que el mundo entero se quemase y destruyese, porque no valía nada.

Luego pensaba que Lily, la única amiga que tuvo alguna vez, era hija de muggles. Y recordaba a Salazar, que era la mascota que siempre quiso.

Veía al chico sentado frente a él, esperando su respuesta, y titubeaba.

Esa ira desmedida que nació de las noches temblando de miedo en su casa, ese odio que quería hacer pagar por igual a culpables e inocentes, no era lo único que había. Existía un pedacito en su mente que esperaba algo más. Que quería algo más. Que suplicaba que hubiese _más_ en el mundo.

Sólo que la otra parte era más grande, y tenía más razones. La fe ciega no era útil. Incluso si hubiese algo así en ese mundo de mierda, ¿por qué habría de tocarle a él?

—Supongo que puedo escucharlos —aceptó Severus.

Pero era joven, no tan maduro como le gustaba creer. Impresionable. Los magos en la reunión fueron poderosos, elegantes, capaces y elocuentes. Reconoció a Lucius Malfoy, escuchó la emoción absurda en las voces de Avery y Mulciber, y las palabras hermosas que tendían trampas de los Mortífagos.

Y cayó.

Su séptimo año fue tan extraño porque, una vez que cayó, la vida en el colegio fue como un sueño emborronado. Una pintura que no podía apreciar. Las clases, los exámenes, sus compañeros.

A Severus no le importaban tanto como pensó que deberían hacerlo.

Los momentos en que sentía que volvía en sí, que el mundo a su alrededor no era irreal, fueron esas pláticas en torno a la mesa, con Regulus.

Ya que no perdía nada con hacerlo, se lo comentó un par de veces.

—No estás loco por sentirte indiferente —argumentaba Regulus en una ocasión—, créeme, sé cómo se ven los locos.

—El colegio siempre ha sido un poco aburrido —le dijo otro día, encogiéndose de hombros frente a un aturdido Severus—, sólo no lo habías notado, porque, no sé, te fijabas en otras cosas.

—Si te arrepientes —repitió varias veces al final de sus razonamientos—, siempre queda la opción de huir.

—No se puede huir de algo así —contestó Severus aquel día.

—Siempre se puede —Fue lo único que respondió Regulus, restándole importancia.

Resultó curioso que el menos preocupado en el exterior fuese el primero en rendirse y buscar una salida.

— _0—_

Severus abandonó Hogwarts con buenas notas, varios EXTASIS aprobados, algunos galeones en los bolsillos, y ninguna meta concreta.

Lo que experimentó frente a la muerte de su padre durante ese verano, fue una emoción tan apagada que ni siquiera pudo reconocerla. ¿Era odio? ¿Rabia, decepción, rencor? ¿Alivio?

Parado en medio de la casa ahora desierta, Severus todavía se sentía en un sueño, sin entender lo que pasaba. Podría jurar que su alma flotaría fuera de su cuerpo en cualquier instante y descubriría que las cosas que veía carecían de sentido.

Se unió a las filas de Mortífagos. A la retaguardia, por ponerle un nombre.

Cuando tuvo ante sí una dotación ilimitada de ingredientes y posibilidades de crear lo que quisiera, Severus encontró que no valía la pena ensuciarse las manos con duelos y torturas. Voldemort, que conservaba cierta cordura por aquel entonces, compartió parte de sus bastos conocimientos en pociones y magia oscura con él, al notar que tenía habilidades.

Escucharlo era maravilloso.

Lo suficiente para olvidarse de cualquier "problema" con sus planes.

Por supuesto que la mayoría de los Mortífagos no eran tan sutiles, ni tomaban la magia oscura como un arte.

—No, Bella —repitió Severus, por quinta vez—, no voy a hacer una poción que replique el efecto del crucio, porque para eso, ya tienes el crucio.

Bellatrix se preparó para protestar, y Avery la apartó del mesón en que Severus trabajaba, a tiempo para evitar el estallido de gas verde tóxico que brotaba del caldero.

—Ya déjenlo —pidió Mulciber, en la esquina más alejada—, o nos matará a todos antes de que pongamos un pie fuera, con esa…cosa.

—¿Qué es esa cosa? —indagó Rosier, inclinándose hacia adelante, como sólo alguien que no valoraba su vida podía hacer en el mesón de un pocionista.

Severus contempló la mezcla que se cocía en el caldero.

—Si está bien hecha, debería quemar los órganos internos uno a uno a medida que pase por el sistema digestivo —Severus recogió un poco con un cucharón—. ¿Tienes ganas de probarla?

Rosier negó y Avery tuvo la sensatez de jalarlo lejos de la mesa a él también.

—Pues si no dejas de fastidiar cuando estoy trabajando en los pedidos del Señor Tenebroso, te la haré tragar —gruñó Severus. Luego regresó a su tarea.

—Creo que esa amenaza surtirá más efecto que la última —mencionó Lucius, en tono aburrido.

—Sólo si Rosier no se la encuentra en un frasco y la bebe por error, como la que hacía salir la sangre por cada orificio del cuerpo…

—Eso es mejor que un crucio, ¿no? —preguntaba Bellatrix, entusiasmada.

—Ya déjenlo, ¿por qué no aprenden a no acercarse a Severus cuando está frente a un caldero…? —lloriqueaba Avery.

—Si fuésemos Regulus, no tendríamos que alejarnos…

—Pero no lo somos y…

Severus rodó los ojos y los siguió ignorando. Cuando se cansó del ruido, salpicó unas gotas hacia el otro lado de la mesa. Después Avery entró en pánico y despejó el área.

—¡Está loco, loco! ¿Por qué creen que le agrada tanto al Señor Tenebroso? A Severus no le importa la vida de nadie-

—Yo también quiero agradarle al Señor Tenebroso —se quejaba Bellatrix.

—Actúa como desquiciada —argumentó Lucius, sin alterarse.

—¿Crees que pueda hacerlo?

—¿No lo haces todo el tiempo? —preguntó Mulciber.

Severus estaba decepcionado del nulo profesionalismo de los Mortífagos. Si le contase al bando opuesto lo que había oído de sus pláticas, jamás le creerían.

— _0—_

Regulus cedió a la presión una tarde en que el sonido de gritos era amortiguado por los hechizos en las paredes del cuartel de Voldemort. Se escabulló hasta el laboratorio, y descubrió que Severus le daba pimienta a su salamandra de fuego para que permaneciese escondida dentro de las llamas bajo el caldero.

Era un mago oscuro, no un dueño irresponsable.

—¿Qué quier…?

Sus palabras quedaron en el aire cuando levantó la vista hacia él. Regulus estaba pálido, se envolvió con sus propios brazos, y arrastró los pies al ir hacia la mesa de Severus.

En ese ambiente oscuro, lleno de vapor de las pociones, con los lejanos gritos de la tortura, y esa expresión mortificada, Severus recordó de pronto que el chico frente a él recién había cumplido los dieciocho años.

—¿No los escuchas?

Tardó en comprender que se refería a los gritos. Severus miró en dirección a la puerta y se preguntó por qué los ignoraba tan fácilmente. Tal vez su oclumancia en serio había mejorado. Tal vez era el instinto desarrollado en casa, por sus padres.

Tal vez realmente era tan desinteresado como los otros se atrevían a decir.

—Al menos, no es Bellatrix —Fue lo único que se le ocurrió. Sus torturas eran las peores.

La expresión de Regulus se contrajo y él observó el caldero por un rato. Severus ya no podía seguir trabajando, mientras lo tuviese al frente, luciendo así. Era incómodo.

—Sev —susurró Regulus, todavía sin verlo—, me quiero ir.

Severus reaccionó deprisa, lanzando un hechizo de silencio y de cerradura al laboratorio. Una señal de alarma se encendió en su cabeza. Regulus levantó la mirada y aguardó cualquier reacción, pero él se limitó a observarlo, preguntándose si alguien entraría y sabría, de alguna manera, lo que dijo.

—No puedes decir algo como eso en-

—Vi cómo metían a dos niños en un ataúd para asustar a sus padres —Regulus se recargó en el borde de la mesa—, lloraban y gritaban, golpeando la tapa…¿qué estoy haciendo, Sev? Soy peor que mi madre.

—Las guerras no son sencillas. Ellos también hacen cosas malas.

—Así que sabes que está mal.

Severus guardó silencio.

—Sev —Regulus se agachó lo suficiente para regresar dentro de su campo de visión cuando pretendió evadirlo—, no quiero ser un monstruo. No quiero que tú seas un monstruo. Las…las cosas…incluso las cosas imperdonables que hemos hecho hasta ahora…todavía no es tarde.

—Lo que estás diciendo es una locura-

—Sev —La voz de Regulus se tiñó de desesperación—, él tiene Horrocruxes.

Los dos sabían lo que eran, como muchos otros magos aficionados a las Artes Oscuras. Y ambos creían que eran un mito.

Regulus asintió al notar que el rostro de Severus quedaba en blanco.

—Esto se está saliendo de control —continuó Regulus—, y será horrible, será aún peor, y luego…luego estaremos tan- tan abajo, y habremos- habremos hecho tantas cosas- que ya no podremos salir.

Severus se fijó en su caldero. Salazar asomaba la cabecita desde las brasas.

—Ya no podemos salir, Regulus.

— _0—_

Era de noche cuando Regulus irrumpió en su casa. Jamás esperó verlo en Spinner's End. Kreacher lo ayudaba a estabilizarse, mientras él temblaba, con la boca llena de sangre y el rostro manchado por las lágrimas.

Se aferró a la ropa de Severus, pero no era él con quien hablaba.

—Sácame, sácame, sácame, no le diré- no le diré que me sacaste- juro que no voy a decir que me sacaste- no respiro- no respiro- sácame- por favor, por favor- por favor- no respiro-

Severus reconocía el efecto de esa poción, porque cooperó en su creación.

Regulus había ido por uno de los Horrocruxes. Solo.

La noche fue larga y desesperante, mientras Severus desordenaba su sala, intentando cualquier método para aliviar el efecto. Falló. Cuando Regulus tiró de su ropa y le pidió que lo matase, las manos le temblaron demasiado para cortar los ingredientes o sostener lo que fuese.

El preocupado elfo se aseguró de resguardar la casa para que su amo no fuese rastreado, pero sólo podía permanecer cerca de la puerta, asqueado y horrorizado por toda la situación. Severus lo ignoró y se obligó a recordar cada componente de la poción, cada rasgo que le añadieron, cada explicación que escuchó de boca del propio Voldemort.

Se tragó el orgullo, y en un momento de pánico en que no pudo pensar en nada más, rodeó a Regulus con los brazos.

—Mátame- mátame- quiero salir de aquí- mátame- sácame de aquí, mátame para que pueda- salir-

—No te voy a matar —contestó Severus, entre dientes, aunque sabía que no podía oírlo.

—Por favor…por favor…mátame…por favor…

—No te voy a matar —repitió, con un hilo de voz—. No te puedo matar. Aguanta.

Colocó su mano en la espalda de Regulus y se concentró en pasarle su magia. Cuánta hiciera falta para que soportase.

Toda, si era necesaria.

—Mátame…mátame…no puedo salir…no puedo salir, no respiro…

—No, no, estás respirando. Estás respirando —Severus murmuraba contra su oído—. Estás afuera, estás respirando. Aguanta.

Tomó horas poder estabilizarlo. Kreacher se dio cuenta de lo que pretendía y ofreció parte de su magia también; fue útil, pero era algo tarde, y Severus acabó colapsando de todos modos.

Cuando Regulus volvió en sí, demasiado débil para moverse, Kreacher apenas se sostenía en pie, y Severus ya estaba inconsciente.

Esa noche fue borrada de su mente por un _obliviate_.

— _0_ —

Cuando Regulus Black desapareció, junto a un objeto importante para el Señor Tenebroso, Severus fue el primer sospechoso de complicidad. Prácticamente lo arrastraron fuera de su laboratorio para ponerlo de rodillas frente al mismo Voldemort.

—Mi Señor —Lucius se adelantó para hablar, en voz baja—, si me permite…

Bellatrix le chisteó para que se callase, pero Voldemort giró el rostro hacia él, casi con aburrimiento.

—Difícilmente se puede dudar de la lealtad de alguien como Severus —Lucius arrastraba las palabras para darse tiempo de pensar en un argumento—, ha sido, desde el principio, bastante racional, y cometer un acto como este sería…abrupto, imprudente, incluso estúpido de su parte. Si puedo sugerir algo, yo diría que lo más rápido y eficaz sería, tal vez, observar dentro de su mente si tiene alguna relación con…

Severus lo escuchaba, atónito. Lucius le dedicó una mirada de reojo que parecía advertirle que él mismo lo iba a maldecir, si tenía algo que ver.

Antes de que hubiese reaccionado, Voldemort empujó contra sus escudos de oclumancia. Tuvo que bajarlos y darle paso.

Regulus había hecho un buen trabajo borrando lo que podía relacionarlo a su "problema".

Severus quedó libre de sospechas y muy confundido durante un par de semanas.

— _0—_

La revelación lo volvió insoportable. Un día, entre las filas de los Mortífagos, divisó un rostro que le era familiar de Hogwarts y nuevo en lo que respectaba a magos oscuros.

_Peter Pettigrew._

Tenían diecinueve años. Y Severus era consciente de que, si él pudo ser encandilado, personas más idiotas seguramente sucumbirían bajo el mismo destino.

En casa, después de pensarlo durante largo rato y dar vueltas de un lado al otro, tomó una decisión.

Petunia torció la boca cuando lo vio aparecer en la puerta de los Evans. Severus la imitó en un gesto que denotaba el mismo desagrado. Esperaba que esa mujer insoportable ya se hubiese ido.

Cuando hizo ademán de cerrarle la puerta en la cara, Severus la apuntó con la varita.

—Es- es ilegal lastimar a los que no tienen magia —Petunia tartamudeó, pálida.

Siempre tuvo su gracia molestarla, aunque no valiese la pena.

—¿Y?

Aterrorizada, corrió dentro de la casa. Severus rodó los ojos, guardó la varita, y llamó a Lily en voz alta.

Lily, por supuesto, primero pensó en regañarlo porque era obvio que algo le había sucedido a su hermana.

Severus la interrumpió de inmediato.

—Pettigrew es un traidor que le está dando información de la Orden al Señor Oscuro, y dijo algo relacionado a Potter y Black.

Ella abrió la boca, la cerró, y se demoró un momento en asimilarlo.

—¿Pet? ¿Peter? ¿El Peter que sigue a James a todas partes? ¿ _Ese_ Peter?

Severus asintió.

 _Créeme, créeme,_ suplicaba por dentro.

—Viste su cara, ¿cierto? ¿No hay forma de que fuese…?

—No soy ciego, Lil. Ni él tan hábil para ocultarse.

Lily comenzó a asentir.

—Voy a- tengo que-

Parecía aturdida y Severus empezó a sentirse mal por decírselo.

—La Orden es muy peligrosa…

—No más que los Mortífagos —Cuando Lily le replicó, cayó en cuenta de un detalle, y se acercó a él—. Sev, por decírmelo…

_¿Qué te puede pasar a ti?_

Esa pregunta quedó flotando en el espacio entre ellos. Severus se sacudió cuando intentó tomar su brazo.

—No soy noble ni idiota, no habría venido a contártelo si no hubiese preparado antes una manera de escapar de los problemas.

Era mentira. Severus estaba aterrado por dentro, imaginándose las mil formas en que podían torturarlo por delatar a un espía en la Orden.

Lily soltó un débil "oh".

—¿Me estás mintiendo?

—No.

Su oclumancia había mejorado lo suficiente para que incluso ella, quien lo conocía desde pequeño, vacilase en ese momento.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí, de verdad.

—Le diré a Dumbledore entonces…

—A Potter primero —Severus casi se atragantó al pensar en que le confiaría algo tan importante como esa información y la seguridad de Lily a aquel Gryffindor.

—Dumbledore sabrá qué hacer —alegó Lily.

—Pero uno nunca sabe lo que hará el viejo loco.

No dejó la casa hasta estar seguro de que Lily le avisaría primero a James. Cuando regresó a Spinner's End, se topó con un huraño elfo en la entrada.

—El amo le pidió a Kreacher que vigilase si el señor —Escupió la palabra, aunque con un poco menos de desagrado de lo usual— Severus Snape mostraba algún indicio de traición hacia los Mortífagos.

Severus se estremeció. Ese sólo podía ser Regulus.

—¿Para qué?

Kreacher le tendió una mano, de mala gana.

—Las palabras del amo de Kreacher fueron "si quiere salir, sácalo de ahí".

Era una oportunidad única.

Y la tomó, con una condición.

—¿Puedes buscar a Salazar?

— _0—_

Al final de la guerra, la primera parada de Severus en Gran Bretaña fue en una casa de Godric's Hollow. Salió de la chimenea a trompicones y enseguida estuvo atrapado en un abrazo.

—Demasiado contacto físico para mí, Lil —masculló, tenso.

—Estoy embarazada. Cuando una mujer embarazada te abraza, te quedas quieto y aguantas —contestó ella, bastante satisfecha consigo misma—. ¿Dónde estabas?

—El último año, en Francia.

—¿Y antes de eso?

—Estuvimos un tiempo en Bélgica…

La opción del elfo implicó varios saltos de Aparición y un traslador para llegar allí. No tenía idea de qué le gustaba tanto de ese sitio, pero había una cabaña tranquila cuando él arribó, y Regulus estaba casi del todo recuperado del efecto de la poción de la cueva del Horrocrux.

Descubrir a Peter llevó a desenmarañar algunos otros planes de los Mortífagos y la guerra acabó en unos años más. Cuando estaba seguro de que no existía gran peligro, Regulus le preguntó si quería visitarlos.

Lily se mantuvo colgada de él, mientras lo arrastraba hacia el centro de la sala y le contaba los detalles de la derrota de Voldemort.

—Y por supuesto, fue mucho más sencillo sin los Horrocruxes, aunque las misiones para encontrarlos fueron muy difíciles, casi perdimos a Sirius y Remus dos veces, pero cuando intentó atacar el cuartel de la Orden, los Longbottom hicieron un espléndido trabajo al defenderla de…

En la entrada a la sala, estaba parado James Potter. Sostenía a un bebé con su mismo tono de piel, rasgos y cabello desordenado, sólo que sus ojos eran verdes.

Lily soltó a Severus, tomó al bebé de año y medio en brazos, y volvió junto a él para presentarlos.

—Harry, este es Sev —susurró al niño—, el mejor amigo de mami. Parece amargado, pero de vez en cuando se comporta de forma casi decente…

Severus resopló al oírla.

—Sev, este es el pequeño Harry —Ella se lo tendió.

Él negó. Lily asintió. Severus negó, de nuevo. Discutieron en base a gestos, hasta que, de algún modo, el bebé acabó en sus manos.

Harry se echó a reír y extendió los brazos, intentando tocar la cara de Severus.

—No soy bueno con los niños…

—Acostúmbrate —James pasó un brazo alrededor de su esposa y le acarició el vientre con su mano libre. Apenas se notaba una leve curvatura—, viene otro. Y tú serás el padrino, Snivellus.

Lily le dirigió una mirada de reprimenda por el apodo. James sonrió en señal de disculpa, intentó besarla, y ella lo apartó de inmediato.

—Discúlpate con él. Ahora.

—Lo siento, es la costumbre —dijo James, obedientemente, aunque se reía.

Severus estaba más preocupado por la frase que vino antes del apodo.

—¿Que yo qué?

—Serás su padrino —Lily volvió a concentrarse en él, escapando del abrazo de James, que volvió a disculparse y formó pucheros—. Me ayudarás a elegir su nombre, vamos a hacer una lista de opciones para niña y una para niño, y luego…

Severus permaneció inmóvil, mientras el pequeño Harry se echaba a reír otra vez y le jalaba el cabello.

—¿Qué?

Su mente no procesaba el resto.

Lily se rio.

—¡Ya lo hablamos, Sev! Serás un gran padrino, y yo quiero que seas tú-

—¿Por qué me quieres cerca de un niño? —Severus estaba horrorizado, intentando descubrir cómo sostener al bebé Harry sin que se le cayese—. ¿Qué te hace creer que sé cómo tratar a uno?

—Nada —contestó James, burlón—, pero si el bebé se lastima por tu culpa, Lily te hechizará. Es un buen incentivo, no te imaginas los hechizos que aprendió durante la guerra…

Lily volvió a darle una mirada de reprimenda y luego negó.

—Serás un gran padrino —insistió ella—, sólo…haz lo que te hubiese gustado que hicieran contigo de bebé. Todo lo bueno.

Severus se fijó en el niño en sus brazos. Los ojitos verdes de Harry eran brillantes y estaba tan feliz que no paraba de retorcerse en su agarre.

Ni ante Lord Voldemort sintió tanto miedo.

— _0—_

Después de superar el pánico inicial, Severus se encontraba sentado en la alfombra, moviendo un par de escobas mágicas miniatura frente a un emocionado Harry de año y medio. Lily acababa de terminar su lista de opciones para nombres del futuro bebé, y James se escabulló con la llegada de Remus.

Al quedarse solos, Lily hizo las temidas preguntas.

—¿Y ahora qué vas a hacer? ¿Te vas a quedar? ¿Has considerado lo de tu _cosa_ con Regulus?

Las escobas que levitaba casi se cayeron cuando perdió el control por un instante. Harry movió la cabeza abajo y luego arriba, impresionado. Pensando que era un tipo de maniobra, el niño comenzó a aplaudir y celebrarla.

—¿Qué cosa con…?

Ella resopló.

—No te hagas el tonto, Sev, no aguantarías un par de años con alguien en medio de la nada, si no tuviesen…

—¿Esto se puede discutir frente a Harry? —En pánico, Severus no pudo pensar en otro argumento para frenar la plática.

Lily sonrió y miró a su hijo.

—Harry, ¿verdad que quieres que Sev salga con alguien? —Y empezó a mover la cabeza, lo que Harry imitó, asintiendo.

Antes de que encontrase una oportunidad para huir, la chimenea sonó dos veces, y Sirius Black irrumpió en la sala. Enseguida se agachó, recogió al niño de la alfombra, y lo lanzó hacia arriba. Envuelto en hechizos de seguridad, Harry casi tocó el techo, quedó suspendido, y cayó hacia los brazos de su padrino, riéndose.

—¡Sirius Black, deja de tirar a Harry como una Quaffle cada vez que lo ves! ¡Le vas a romper la cabeza un día de estos!

Sirius se carcajeó, le hizo cosquillas al bebé en el estómago, y estampó un beso sonoro en su cabeza. Luego se lo lanzó a su hermano, que venía detrás de él desde la chimenea.

—¡Atrapa, Reg!

Regulus se asustó y agarró al niño, que seguía envuelto en hechizos de seguridad, y lo encontraba divertidísimo.

—Sirius, no puedes intentar que quede igual de loco que tú lanzándolo de un lado a otro —regañó a su hermano mayor.

—¡Todos son unos aburridos! —Sirius recuperó al bebé, lo cargó como si fuese un bolso en uno de sus brazos, y se lo llevó de la sala. Él refunfuñaba y Harry agitaba los bracitos y piernitas, pensando que jugaban—. Sólo quiero presumirles a mi lindo cachorro, pero no, ellos no ven lo lindo que es mi cachorro, ellos dicen que no te puedo lanzar, y que eres delicado, y que…

Los tres observaron a Sirius hasta que desapareció, buscando a James y Remus. Después Lily saludó a Regulus y se inventó una excusa tan absurda para dejarlos un momento, que ambos Slytherin tenían expresiones estupefactas cuando se quedaron a solas.

Regulus carraspeó, metió las manos en sus bolsillos, y cambió su peso de un pie al otro.

—Sirius me contó que habrá otro bebé y te pedirían ser el padrino. Estaba un poco indignado, pero al estilo Sirius…ya se le pasará.

—Sí, eso me dijeron.

Severus seguía tan aturdido que no se le ocurrió nada más.

—¿Así que te quedas en Gran Bretaña?

No lo veía al preguntar y Severus seguía con la mente en blanco.

—No lo he decidido.

—Ah.

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio, antes de que Regulus sacase un paquete de su bolsillo y se lo ofreciese.

—Sirius estaba buscando un anillo de compromiso para Lupin, y encontré esto en la tienda —informó, en voz muy baja—. Parece que estaba disponible para fundir y usar los materiales en algo nuevo…

Cuando Severus lo abrió, encontró el anillo de la familia Prince que tuvo que empeñar durante su época de estudiante. El pecho se le apretó.

Jamás pudo hallar las demás piezas de su madre.

Sacó el anillo del paquete, lo examinó con cuidado, y pensó que era hermoso. En serio hermoso.

Maravilloso, en realidad.

Miró a Regulus de reojo, notó que él lo observaba ya, y el agradecimiento quedó atorado en su garganta.

Aun así, Regulus debió percatarse de que le gustó, porque sonrió.

La luz principal de la sala se encontraba detrás de él, por lo que delineaba la figura de Regulus, y lo hacía ver como el tipo de imagen que querría captar con una cámara. Una ilusión. Un sueño.

_Oh._

Era agradable.

Su pecho experimentaba una sensación bastante agradable.

Tal vez el mundo entero no tendría que acabarse. Tal vez dejar salir todo el resentimiento para desquitarse no fuese la solución.

Tal vez sí le hubiesen tocado más cosas hermosas de las que esperaba.

Tal vez hubiese algo realmente maravilloso en ese mundo que tanto odiaba. Y luego podía odiarlo un poco menos.

Severus le hizo un gesto para que se acercase. Regulus caminó hacia él.

—¿Te ayudo a ponértelo? Hay algunos anillos de familias mágicas que pueden mostrar cierta resistencia sino han sido usados en largo tiempo, o no conocen a la-

No permitió que terminase de hablar. Severus sujetó el cuello de su ropa, tiró de él, y lo besó.

_Sí, era maravilloso._

Regulus parpadeaba, aturdido, cuando se apartó. Antes de que pudiese alejarse demasiado, llevó ambas manos a la parte de atrás del cuello de Severus, y lo jaló de vuelta.

Escucharon el grito agudo de Sirius cuando regresó a la sala a buscarlos y los encontró así. Y la respuesta de Lily.

—¡Te dije que los dejaras solos, Black!

—¡Mis ojos! ¡Mis ojos se queman…!

—No dramatices, pads —pidió Remus, más lejos.

—¡Búsquense un cuarto al menos! —reclamó James—. ¡Es mi casa…!

—¡Mis ojos…!

—¡Cállense los dos!

—¡Escuchen a Lily!

Regulus y Severus se observaron, divertidos, y el primero volvió a acercar al segundo para otro beso.

Sirius gritó, de nuevo.

Luego dos magos y una pequeña salamandra de fuego vivirían felices a las afueras de Londres, mientras trabajaban con pociones.

Al menos, hasta que Gavin Potter llegó al mundo.

Después todavía eran dos magos y una pequeña salamandra, pero el niño travieso que los visitaba con frecuencia intentaba meterse en un caldero. Regulus tomaba fotografías que le pasaría a su hermano, y Severus entraba en pánico, mientras le pedía a Salazar que apagase el fuego y Gavin se reía. Y eso sucedió más de cinco veces.

No era nada que no pudiese arreglarse con un par de barreras para niños, ¿no?


End file.
